Sunrise
by WhiteRoses2011
Summary: Twilight with a Johnny Cash twist
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Dad, why can't I be a singer? You know I'm good!" I shouted at my father who was being very difficult. He rubbed his face like he always does when he's annoyed with me. "Allie," he said softly. My father never yelled at me. He was always calm, never infuriated. "You know why you can't. Your only seventeen years old." He places his hand on my face, caressing it. "That's not a reason. A lot of singers started when they were seventeen! Hell! Some started when they were five! Look at June Carter! She was so young!" I gnashed my teeth. "Allie, first you were insisting on becoming one of us, and now this? You can't have both, because if you do people will see that you're not aging and that you're not normal. Do you see why you can't be a singer?" "Yes, I see your point. But I don't have to be a vampire!" Yes you heard me correctly. Vampire. My parents are vampires. My siblings are vampires. I was the only human. My father is a doctor. When my biological mother was giving birth to me, she had an aneurism and died. My biological father picked up and left after my mother told him she was pregnant with me (I made that part up. We have no idea what really happened to my father.). She was younger than me when she was pregnant. So Carlisle Cullen had taken me in, and cared for me like his own. I was glad he did, or else I would be in an orphanage. "Please?" I pleaded with him. This was something I wanted more than my soul. My brother Edward came in and chuckled. "Your soul? So, you would sell your soul to the Devil to sing, if that was your only choice my dear?" I rolled my eyes at him. Edward was the oldest, and very talented. He could read minds. So he always knew everything. "Shut that trap of yours, Edward." I said playfully. His eyes narrowed like he wanted to come after me. "You're the one who planted the thought in my head in the first place, remember?" My father looked at him. "Is this true?" he asked him. Edward raised his head up high with pride. "Yes, Carlisle it was. But it was just an conceited thought. You know how I am with music." My father shook his head. "Carlisle?" my mother said walking into the room. I stared at her with such envy. Though I loved her very much, she was so pretty. I could never get over that fact that being a vampire, a bloodsucking creature from hell, could make you so dazzling. "Let her have a chance." My mother said softly. "Let her have her chance to be good at something, more than just school work, and art. Let her be what she wants. In the next few months we cannot keep her from doing such things." He gave her a sigh. "Alright." "YES!" I jumped to his side at once. "Carlisle, no." Edward said. "As long as Edward will be in the band." "Oh man!" I said storming to the next room. "Great!" I heard him say. "You want me to be in the band?" "You can sing just as well as she can. It would make me, your mother and your sister very happy." He sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Fine, Alexandra! I'll tour with you!" Yeah you heard him say it. My name is Alexandra, but my father calls me Allie. "Fine, but I want Emmett to come with us." He nodded.

"Okay, you know little girl its four dollars for a recording." The owner said. "Sure, we have it." I said. "Emmett?" Emmett was my other big brother. He was tall, with dark curly hair and huge muscles. He handed the owner the money. "Whats your name little girl?" I rolled my eyes and said; "Alexandra Cullen and I'm no little girl. I'm seventeen years old." His eyes widened. "Alright show me what you got." I took a deep breath and started singing a song I wrote about Edward. The boys joined. The whole time the owner was stunned. When we finished he made us sing it over and over again, and finally sending us home with a copy of our record. Once in the house, Edward, Emmett, and I looked at each other and than started screaming. "I'm going to be a singer!" I sang into the house. "Listen Dad! Rosalie! Momma!" They listened to it and clapped when I sang it live. "My tour starts next week!" I told them. I quickly ran upstairs and started going through my clothes. I found all my best clothes, and shoes. I'm going to be touring with Jerry Lee Lewis! June Carter and the new Johnny Cash! I couldn't believe it.

While packing my clothes I over heard Edward say to my parents that the record deal was only for me. The tour only wanted me, and not them. Edward said he thinks I would be just fine on my own. Both of them, Edward and Emmett, had taught me enough self defenses to kick anyone's butt. So they agreed to let me go by myself.

"You have your money?" Momma asked. I nodded. "You know to call us every time you stop to eat and go to the bathroom?" I nodded again, afraid my voice would betray me on how sad I was to be leaving my family. "You'll be fine little one." My sister said. She was more like my second momma. I love all of my family so much. I never thought of leaving them. "We'll come to your shows when we can okay?" I nodded and got in my car. "Thank you guys. For everything." I said before speeding off. I was on my way to Nashville, Tennessee. I didn't stop to eat or sleep. I just kept going. I really didn't need to stop to eat because my momma packed me some food. But when I got to Nashville I found a hotel and called the show managers to let them know I was there. Then I called my parents.

My first show was that night. I was up after Johnny Cash. "We got a special treat for you guys." The announcer said. "We have a fresh new singer, besides the handsome Johnny Cash. She's from Atlanta, Georgia. She's seventeen years old, Alexandra Cullen." I came running out on stage and everyone was clapping and whistling. "Hi guys! I'm Alexandra! I'll be your entertainer so sit back, relax and enjoy the view!" I said before turning to the boys behind me. "Ready?" I asked. They nodded. The whole time they were engrossed in the music. After the song was over, I ran off stage with such an adrenaline rush. "Wow!" I said to myself. "Nice job, Alexandra!" June Carter said. Jerry Lee hugged me. Johnny Cash just stared at me. "Didn't know that a seventeen year old girl could sing like that, did you?" I asked and walked away. I went to my dressing room and changed into something less formal. I called my parents who seemed thrilled. Edward was telling me that I was a little shaky and needed to practice a little more. After hanging up with my family I went to the diner down the road. I walked since it was a nice night. "What can I get you?" The waitress asked me. "A root beer, please?" I said handing her some change. "Do you mind?" some one asked from behind me. I looked over my shoulder. It was Johnny. "No," I said turning back to my pop. "You were very good tonight, coffee." He said to the waitress. "Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself." I said smiling. I looked at him, and he was staring at my face. "You're beautiful you know." I chuckled, though I did not find that funny at all. "What?" he asked. I pulled out my small picture book and took out pictures of my family. "This is why I laughed. My parents-Carlisle and Esme Cullen- my brothers-Edward and Emmett- and my sister-Rosalie. They are all beautiful. Not me." I said putting them down on the counter so he could get a better look. "You don't look like any of them." He said holding the picture up to my face to compare. I blushed, because I knew _why_ I didn't look like them. "I was adopted." I said quickly, knowing that I wasn't lying but because I was afraid to put my family in danger more than what they already are with me. "I got to go." I said getting up quickly. "I'll walk you to your car." He said smiling. "I didn't bring my car. I walked." He frowned. "Well why would a beautiful girl like you, want to walk in to the dark with all kinds of goofs walking around?" he asked persuasively. He had a point. But he had no idea about the goofs _I_ know about. "Let me walk you back to your hotel room." So we walked and talked about each others families. He told me about his brother Jack and his accident. I told him about my biological mother and father. I even told him my theory about why no one knows anything about my father. I've never told anyone outside of my family that detail about my life. No one at school even knew. When we reached my room, we stood there staring at each other for a moment or so. "Well I'm a bit tired so I need to go." I said finally. "Sure. Um…Will I see you again?" he asked. I smiled and said. "Of course. We're touring together." I said and turned to go into my room. I didn't sleep that night. It was too much. Have I fallen for the "Man in Black"? Have I flirted with the handsome Johnny Cash?

Days later Johnny and I were inseparable. Before or after shows we were always together. Laughing and goofing off. We did our tours together and it was so much fun. "Do you know how to fish?" he asked me one day. "No." I laughed out. That was totally random. He grinned and grabbed my hand. "Wait, where are we going?" I asked. "Fishing!" he said pulling me down towards the woods. When we reached the lake he grabbed some sticks and really long string. "Okay your going to put the worm on the hook, and put it in the…" "Brooke," I said before he could get the word out of his mouth. "How'd you know?" he asked. "I'm good with words." I said smiling. "Aw! I love it when you smile!" we laughed. When we were done fishing and Johnny dried off, from falling in the, we went back to the hotel. "Will I see you again?" he asked. He'd ask that every night. "Of course." I would say and close the door. I always heard him walk away singing. I smiled and turned back to the song I was writing. This was our last night until our next tour in a few weeks. So I had to finish this if I wanted to sing it tonight.

"Again ladies and gentleman here's Alexandra Cullen!" I ran out on stage and gave a huge smile. "Can you guys do me a favor?" I asked the crowd. They clapped and wooted. "Can you tell me what you think about this song I just wrote?" I asked and they all screamed. "Good. You too Mr. Cash, I want you to tell me what you think about it when I'm done." I looked back stage. "Okay, it's called See You Again (not Miley Cyrus)." I said smiling. Johnny looked at me intently. As I was reaching the second verse Johnny came out with his guitar and started strumming the tune. I just kept singing, looking at him. As soon as we were done the crowd went wild, but we couldn't keep our eyes off each other. He bent down to kiss my forehead when I heard some one calling out my name in a familiar voice. I look and it was my family. I blushed and ran off the stage. They never saw me like that before, I was so embarrassed. "Alexandra!" Johnny ran after me. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, I uh, saw something, that's all." I said quickly. "Um…my family is here. Would you like to meet them?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I went and changed and went to go meet my family.

"Darling!" My momma said. I smiled. "Momma! Dad!" I said running into their arms. I haven't seen my family in at least six months. I was traveling with Johnny and the other singers; we went to a lot of different states and places. It was fun, but I missed my family very much. "How have you been Sweetheart?" Dad said. "I'm doing just fine, you?" I asked. "We're all alright. We listened in every night to hear you sing." I smiled. I realized than that they were supportive about my singing career. "Yes Alexandra. You know we would never put you down!" Edward said. We kept talking until some one put their arms around my waist. "Hey Johnny!" I said excited to see he found us. "Momma, Dad. This is Johnny Cash. Johnny this is my Momma, and Dad. My sister and brothers, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." I said. He went to reach my brothers hand but Edward didn't take it. So Johnny just went to the next person. Everyone except Edward shook his hand. I grew irritated. _How could you Edward? _ I asked in my mind. He looked at me when I said that in my head. _How could you be so rude, and embarrass me like this? Do you have any idea how much Johnny means to me? _I knew I sounded ridiculous, but it was true. I shoved Edward backwards. "You just know how to be a jerk, don't you?" Really, how can my own brother make a fool out of me? Johnny caught my mood. "Alexandra, you okay?" Johnny asked. I shoved Edward again. My father sighed. "I'm very mad…more than mad…I'm infuriated! Livid! Annoyed! Angry!" I growled. "I hate you Edward!" I said pushing him before storming away. "Alex!" My brother yelled. "Alexandra Rose!" he yelled again. I turned around. "What do you want Edward Anthony?" two can play at the infuriated name game. We only used our middles names when we are very mad at each other. "Come back here." He said. "No. Johnny, come on. We don't need to be here with him. He can die for all I care." I said storming off into the direction of my hotel room. "Look what you did Edward!" I heard Rosalie say to him. "You just ruined the whole thing! You just ruined the perfect moment for her! Why can't you just be nice for once?" Rosalie was still going on when I heard something like rocks hitting each other. Rosalie must've hit him, or Emmett stepped in before they could go at each other. As we walked away I started to cry. "Alexandra! Whats wrong, Baby?" Johnny stopped and turned me towards him. "Look at me." He said. I didn't. "Come on, Baby. Look at me." I did this time and his face was full of concern, worry, alarm, and distress, anything you could think of. But there was this one look on his face I couldn't quit understand. I wasn't sure if I was reading his facial expressions right but it looked like love. Could that be what I was seeing? "Why are you crying, Alexandra?" He asked smoothing my hair. "There's no need to cry. I'm here. Don't cry, please?" He said wiping the tears away. "You're too pretty to cry." I smiled and we walked back to my hotel room. He sat on my bed, and I sat on the chair. He seemed very upset about before. So I quickly said I was sorry. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" he asked. "I'm sorry that my brother Edward was rude. I didn't think he would be like that. I expected him to be understanding, like the rest of the family." I shook my head and let another stream of tears out. After awhile Johnny spotted my guitar and started playing it. "This is for you." He said strumming a beautiful tune that was unrecognizable. "I've been working on it. I wrote a few songs for you." I watched as he played and sang to me. I smiled at him and let a few tears fall. "Thank you." I said hugging him. "Would you like to help me with the duet I wrote?" I asked pulling it from the inside of my guitar. He raised an eyebrow. We sang all night until we fell asleep.

When I woke up I was lying in Johnny's arms. He held me tighter when he realized I was awake. "Good afternoon sleepy head." I smiled. "Afternoon? Wow." I said getting up to stretch. "I wrote another song last night while you were sleeping." "You did? Can I hear it?" He shook his head no. "Why?" "Because it's for the next tour. You'll have to wait until then, love." Love? He called me love! "Do you want to know when my birthday is?" I asked gathering my clothes to get in the shower. "When is it?" "June 6th!" I said closing the door. "Really?" he called back. "Yeah." I hollered. I showered quickly knowing I had to get on the road. When I came out Johnny was standing there waiting for me. "No wonder why your sister said your brother ruined your perfect moment." He said pulling my lips to his. I pulled away quickly. "Johnny," I started to say but he cut me off by kissing me again. When he released me, Johnny sighed and held me closer to him. "You know you could get in trouble for doing that, right?" I said alarmed because he started to laugh before I finished my sentence. "You are already eighteen! Yesterday was your birthday!" he said chuckling. "No, its still May." I said. He shook his head and taking something from the table. It was today's news paper. I read the date out loud. "June 7th, 1956." My eyes widened and I dropped the paper. "Alexandra?" "I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!" I said loudly. Johnny shook his head. "When you said June," he shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you meant today, until you said the 6th." I smiled and brought his face back to mine, knowing he won't get in trouble for this. "You want to come home with me and meet my family?" he asked. I nodded and went to go pack my things. When we got outside my parents car was in the parking lot. Great, they're still here. I turned to Johnny and gave him an annoyed look. "They stayed last night." I said. "They just love you." He said kissing my forehead and taking my stuff to the car. I walked down to their car and stopped short to see that they were standing next to it. "Allie," Dad said. I turned my back to him, because Edward was standing next to him. "Allie, please Edward wants to apologize to you." He said. I turned back to him and when he saw that I had tears threaten to come, Edward quickly pulled me in a hug. "I'm so sorry Alexandra! I really am! You know I didn't mean to hurt you." He buried his face in my long hair. I took a big sniff. I loved the way vampires smell. They were so appealing and-even though it's supposed to be an attractive scent that scares humans- it was my security blanket. It was my favorite smell in the world…next to my momma's grilled cheese sandwiches. Edward chuckled at my thought. "You and grilled cheese." He said kissing my head. Even though Edward was my brother…he loved me in a totally different way. You see when Carlisle –my father- had the idea of adopting me; he also thought that when I was old enough Edward would take me as his bride, so that he wasn't lonely for eternity. But I had refused that when I was told this. I thought of him more as a brother than a husband, and Edward knew that. But he felt the opposite. No wonder why Edward was being the way he was last night. "Baby!" Johnny called from the car. "I got to go." I said. "I'm going to meet Johnny's parents." I said and hugged my father. "I love you." I said to Edward. "I…" he couldn't say the last words. "I know." I said running off. Johnny insisted on driving. "So what was that about? It kind of looked like you guys were having a mental conversation." I laughed. "Like that could ever happen." I looked behind us and they were fallowing. "I guess they want to meet your folks too!" I said giggling. Johnny leaned in and kissed me. "You're the only one for me." He said and started singing. When he was done with his song I started singing a song I haven't sang since I was fifteen. I wrote it too. He laughed. "You really like to write, don't you?" he asked. I smiled and kept singing.

It was late at night and it was raining. "Maybe we should pull into a hotel." I said getting nervous. "Um…yeah…If I can find one Alexandra, we're in the middle of nowhere. Where do you see a hotel?" I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, if we can't find a hotel, we can pull over and sleep in the car for the night. My parents wouldn't mind." Like they sleep any ways. We kept going for a few more miles.

Suddenly there was screaming and I didn't know where it was coming from until I realized it was me. We were spinning out of control and the car was flipping over. I hit my head off of my window, and then there was no sound.

There came more screaming. I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. There was two different screams. One was a male, the other female. "Alexandra!" the male voice screamed. The voice wanted me. Then I realized it was Johnny. What was wrong with him? Why was he screaming? I didn't understand. What was going on? I was so hot. Like, I was in hell. Was I dead? Did I do something that bad that I had to go to hell? After a while I realized the female voice screaming was _me_. I was begging whoever was around to kill me. So was Johnny. He kept screaming; 'I'm sorry Jack! I'm sorry I wasn't there!" I wanted to cry out and hold him. What happened to Jack wasn't his fault. It was an _accident_. [The warmth beside my heart got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it. Hotter. Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot. Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron-my automatic response was to drop the scorching thing in my arms. But there was nothing in my arms. My arms were not curled to my chest. My arms were dead things lying by my side. The heat was inside me. The burning grew-rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt. I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and realized that I found my heart again, just in time to wish I never had. To wish that I'd embraced the blackness while I'd still had the chance. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it-anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't feel my arms, couldn't move one vanished finger. The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream out {more than what I already was.} To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second of this pain. Burying me in the flames that was chewing their way out from my heart now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding up my throat, licking at my face. All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat. Let me die, let me die, let me die. {Through all this pain I hear Johnny again; "Alexandra!" he screamed. Johnny did not scream for what I was screaming for anymore. He was screaming my name to comfort me. While I screamed for death.} Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain. The endless burn raged on. It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again. Two things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted, and I got stronger. I could feel the control of my body come back to me in increments, and those increments were my first markers of the time passing. I knew when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fist. I knew it, but I did not act on it. Though the fire did not decrease one tiny degree-in fact, I began to develop a capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame that licked through my veins-discovered that I could think around it. I had just enough strength to lie there unmoving while I was being charred alive. My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could hear my father explaining to Johnny what was happening to him. To us. He said we had gotten into a car accident and that we were going to die if he didn't do what was happening to us. If he didn't put venom in our system we would be dead…nonexistent anymore. He said he couldn't bear to lose me, so he knew I couldn't bear to lose him. I counted the shallow breaths that gasped through my teeth. I could count the low, even breath that came from beside me. These moved slowest, so I concentrated on them. They meant the most time passing. More even than a clock's pendulum, those breaths pulled me through the burning seconds towards the end. I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When noises came, I could listen. There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer, and I felt pressure against my wrist. I couldn't feel the coolness of the fingers. The fire blistered away every memory of cool. "Still no change?" "None. {Did you check Johnny?}" The lightest pressure, breath against my scorched skin. {"There's still the scent of the venom left."} "I know." "Alexandra? Can you hear me?" I kept screaming for Johnny. "Listen to her heart, Edward. It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so _vital_. She'll be perfect." "And her-her {cracked skull}?" "Her injuries weren't so much worse than Esme's. The venom will heal her as it did Esme." A broken whisper. "She must be in agony {the way she's screaming}." Faint pressure inside the crease of my elbow. Another whisper. "Alexandra, I…I love you, and I'm sorry." Then there was no more pressure. "How much longer?" Edward asked. "It won't be long now," an unfamiliar voice said. "See how clear she's getting? I can see her so much better." She sighed. "Still feeling bitter?" "Yes thank you for bringing it up," she grumbled. "You would be mortified, too, if you realized that you were handcuffed by your own nature. I see vampires best, because I am one; I see human okay because I was one." {So she was a vampire.} "Focus, Alice." "Right. Alexandra's almost too easy to see now." There was a long moment of silence, and Edward sighed. It was a new sound, happier. "They're going to be fine." "Of course they are." The Alice girl said. "Could you concentrate for me? On the clock-give me an estimate." Alice sighed. "So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec-" Quiet breathing. {I heard Johnny next to me. He was still screaming, but not as much. I stopped, because I actually _knew_ what was happening to me. No one needed to explain it to me.} "Thank you, Alice." His voice was brighter. _How long?_ Couldn't they at least say it out loud for me? Was that too mush to ask? How many more seconds would I burn? Ten thousand? Twenty? Another day-eighty-six thousand, four hundred? More than that? {I heard Edward chuckle at my thoughts. "Soon enough Alex, soon enough."} Was all he said. "She's going to be dazzling!" Edward growled quietly. "She's always has been." Alice snorted. "You know what I mean. _Look_ at her."

It was twenty-one thousand, nine hundred seventeen and a half seconds later, the pain changed. On the good-news of things, it started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Fading slowly. {I wonder if it felt like this for Johnny.} But at least it was doing something new. This had to be it. The pain was on its way out…. And then the bad news. The fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but I was now parched, too. Dry as bone. Also bad news:The fire in my heart got hotter. How was that _possible? _My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up-the fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic pace. "Carlisle," Edward called. His voice was low but clear. I knew my father would hear it, if we were in or near the house. The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed. Carlisle entered the room, Alice at his side. Their footsteps were so distinct, I could even tell that Carlisle was on the right, and a foot ahead of Alice. "Listen," Edward told them. The loudest sound in the room was mine and Johnny's frantic heart, pounding to the rhythm of the fire. "Ah," my dad said. "It's almost over." My relief at his words was overshadowed by the pain excruciating pain in my heart. My wrist were free, though, and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there. "Soon," Alice agreed eagerly. "I'll get the others." My fingers twitched. The room went silent besides the jackhammering of our hearts as they all stopped breathing for a second in response.] My chest convulsed and hit the table when the thrumming of my heart stopped completely. "Allie? Can you hear me sweetheart? It Dad, honey." He said with such caution. I opened my eyes to a new world. One I had wished for years ago. My father was standing above me, looking down to see if his daughter was alright. "Honey?" he asked. I sat up and looked with new crystal clear eyes. "Dad?" I said, my voice cracking like diamonds hitting the floor. I smiled. "How do you feel?" Someone asked to my left. I knew they weren't talking to me. I looked over at Johnny who was sitting in an upright position, looking around franticly. "Johnny?" I asked. He turned around to look at me. "What happened to me? To us?" he asked. His voice was a beautiful melody. "We died." I said. The ach in my throat wouldn't let me get past a few words at a time. My hand flew to my throat where I rubbed it…like I was trying to smother a campfire. "What do you mean we died?" He asked getting up so fast that he should have blurred, but I saw him _clearly_. My father explained it to him again. "Vampires?" he asked. "You really expect me to believe that?" I shook my head. "Johnny, my father is telling you the truth. The burning in your throat should give you more evidence, including that horrible pain we just went through." "So the car crash?" he asked. "They got us out and brought us here to your home?" I nodded. "Johnny…" "You never told me you were a vampire!" "That's because I wasn't! Only my family was. Speaking of family…I didn't recognize the voice of some one. I think her name is Alice." I said puzzled. A short girl came dancing behind Emmett with a tall blond boy trying to hold her back. His face was ravaged, his arms are the same. There were scares on every inch of his body. "I'm Alice!" the girl chirped. "And this is Jasper. We are your new brother and sister." She said giggling. Her eyes were a strange brownish burgundy, and so was Jasper. "Yes well, they decided they didn't want to drink human blood." Edward said. Johnny sighed when he heard that. "Really? Congratulations." I moved toward Johnny who looked anxious, worried, uncomfortable and disoriented. I hugged him. "It'll be okay," I whispered to him. "We'll get through this." He leaned down to kiss my hair. "Hunting." Edward said to us. "You should go. Um…Carlisle would you take them?" He nodded. "Come you two. Let's go out and get something to relieve that pain." It was dark out, meaning it was the perfect time for us to go out. I grabbed Johnny's hand and we ran along side my father. "Wow, this is so," he paused to think. "I don't know what to call it." "Call it fun." I said tugging on him to get him to run faster. I was so excited that we were okay. But what I'm not excited about was that I had to drag my boyfriend into this mess. Yeah, sure I wanted this…but that was forever ago. This also means we can't be famous singers anymore. We have to stay in hiding. Johnny stopped, which stopped me at the same time. "Dad, wait!" I hollered to him. "What is it?" "Were you thinking out loud?" he asks. "We can't be singers anymore?" I shook my head no and then stopped short. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" my voice rose a couple of octaves. "You read my mind?" "I though you were thinking out loud. Do you really consider me your boyfriend?" he asked with a smile. I smiled back. "Yes, I do." "What is it Allie?" my father asked reaching us. "Johnny here seems to have a talent. He can read minds, just like Edward. But I think there's more to it." "Yes, of course. No two talents are alike." He said pacing back and forth. "What do you mean Carlisle?" Johnny said. "Well, Edward can only hear whats going through a persons mind at any given moment. I'll have to explain soon enough who the other is…but Aro can read minds too, though his works totally different. He has to touch you to read the thoughts in your minds. But Aro collects every thought you ever had, every memory, every thing you remember belongs to him. Nothing is private after he touches you." Dad said with such respect. I knew who Aro was…I needed no explanation. Aro was our kind's royalty along with his brothers…that's why I said I was already putting my family in danger just being with them. My father kept babbling, and my throat was aching so much. I needed something. "Uh, Carlisle," my father stopped pacing. "Hmm…?" "I think we should save this for after hunting…Alexandra is getting a bit anxious and thirsty." Johnny said. I smiled at him. '_Thank you,' _I said to him in my mind, knowing he could hear me. "You're welcome," He said. We ended up hunting for wolves; they smelled more like human, then deer. "Now that your thirst is under control," my father said pacing again. "Let's figure this out."

Johnny and I sat on the ground (though we had no reason to. We could've stood for years without needing to sit.) Johnny kept picking random thoughts out of my head and laughing. "No more grilled cheese sandwiches?" I was thinking about how sad I was that I wasn't able to eat human food anymore-meaning no more grilled cheese. "Do you find it nice to get into my mind, or is it just automatic?" I asked. "Automatic," he said. "Really? Weird." "Okay," my father said. "Johnny, come here." Johnny was at his side in a twelfth of a second. "What am I thinking?" he asked. _"Strange things I have in head that will hand, which must be acted ere they may be scanned. _ A quote from Lady Macbeth." Johnny recited my father's thoughts. "You feel very interested in something. I can't really get a feel of the rest…is that shock?" My jaw dropped. "You can feel emotions?" I asked. "How? Jasper already has that talent," my father was astonished. As soon as he said it, my brain instantly made the connection. "He's a copier," I stated. "Johnny can take any talent and apply it to himself." My father nodded at my theory. "We should wait to see if he has a vision like Alice. She can see the future," my father was looking Johnny over like a buyer looking for a horse. "Hey!" Johnny said. I laughed. "I'm not a horse!" I stuck out my tongue and darted the opposite direction of him. I could hear him behind me, and I knew I couldn't switch directions because he'll know. "Yes, I would know," and then I was on the ground with him. "Caught you," he said. His eyes were now a crimson red, and he was paler then before. He was a new Johnny, and I was not going to get over how beautiful he looks. "No," he said stroking my face. His fingertips were like silk against my skin, it's soft and warm. "You're beautiful." I didn't laugh this time, instead I smiled. I actually believed him this time, because I was beautiful. I was a vampire, an immortal. "You should have believed me before, you really are beautiful…and this vampire thing is not what changed it." Tears should have fallen right there and then, but that was never going to happen.

Johnny and I just laid there in each others arms talking about what we were going to do now, we can't sing, we can't go see his family, we can't stay here; we needed to leave. "But where are we going to go?" he asked. "My family has a lot of residence in the states. So maybe Oklahoma or Washington…I don't know." I changed the subject. "This is a faint memory, but do you remember what you said in the car to me as we were pulling away from the hotel?" Johnny thought for awhile. Then he leaned in and kissed me. "You're the only one for me," he recited. I smiled. _Do you mean it?_ I asked him mentally. He brushed the hair from my face. "Yes. Now I get to have you for forever." He replied. I smiled. My father had gone back to the house to give us some privacy; I wanted to be alone with Johnny. The last time we were alone was very hazy, I couldn't really see it. Johnny pulled me closer to him, his arms around my shoulders. "Do you love me?" I asked him. Johnny just looked at me, his eyes looked far away. He stayed like that for a moment and then shook his head. "Weird," he said. "What?" I asked frantic. What happened to him? Why did he look like he was recounting his far away memories? "It wasn't that," Johnny said. "For some reason I saw you, me, and the rest of us at a table, with food, not eating. We had gold eyes and no one talked to anyone, though there were people around." I shifted myself in his arms. My Dad said Alice has visions of the future. So what Johnny just saw was not right now. Neither one of us had golden eyes yet. Therefore he saw the future. "I think your theory came true," Johnny said listening to my thoughts. I nodded. "And to answer your question, yes I do love you. How can I not? You share the same passion for music as I do. You're understanding, fun, beautiful, goofy, smart, and just extraordinarily lovable!" I laughed. "Is that why you love me?" He nodded. "And I already know why you love me," he reached down to kiss me. The sun came up and I pulled away to look at it. "Whoa!" Johnny said. "I'm sparkly! Why?" I laughed again. "This is why we have to go into hiding. All the vampire myths about the sun burning us to ashes aren't true. We just shine like diamonds in the sunlight, it would scare humans. I always went with Edward to an open meadow when the sun was out. We used to sing to each other." I smiled faintly at the faded memory. "I usually came back with bad sunburn," I said. Johnny lightly touched under my right eye. "You really love your brother. You look up to him, he's there for you when you need him, though he loves you for a different reason," he whispered. He must have felt that when we were at the house, when Edward was talking to me while I burned. "Yes," he answered my thought. "But you're _mine_. I don't want to share you." His voice turned territorial. Vampires are always territorial with their mates. It wasn't a surprise when he said that. "I don't want to be shared." I said. His hands tangled in my hair and kissed me. It was different from before. Our kisses were more passionate, longer. His lips felt like satin on mine. _I love you._ I whispered in my mind. "I love you, too," he said breathless. I smiled and he kissed me again.

Johnny pulled me up to my feet so that we could go home. We fallowed my fathers scent back to the house, our fingers knitted together. When we got in the house I told them about Johnny and his talent. My father was fascinated with the new discovery. In the process I was exhausted—mentally— and I wished for a chair. There was a scratching noise and a chair appeared behind me. I jumped back in shock. Everyone just stared at me. What just happened? Did I do that? I did want a chair. So had I brought the chair to myself while thinking about one? Edward answered my questions. "I think that's a very accurate assumption, Alex. It seems you can control objects with your mind. Can you but up a shield to block me from coming towards you?" I shrugged. "I don't know," I said. "Think about blocking me, picture yourself doing it." He said. I closed my eyes and concentrated on "blocking" him.

"Owe," Edward said. I opened my eyes to see a faint shimmery shield was near Edward. He was rubbing his chest. He tried again to walk to me but the shield pushed him back. Edward grunted. Johnny shifted his weight and was leaning against the wall, staring at me intently. Edward didn't take the very well. He leaned into his defensive crouch as if he would attack him, Johnny automatically did the same. The both of them growling and snarling at each other. They were having mental conversations; it must have been angry because they both lunged. I flitted in the middle of them before they reached each other. I held out both my arms, my hands on their chests. "Stop it!" I yelled over their animal noises. It was weird to see Johnny like this, though it came naturally to him now. They shoved against my hands, but this time I forced a shield—happy we discovered it—towards the both of them. "You're being animals! Stop it! [You can't hurt each other without hurting me!] So just stop and talk this out like civilized people!" Edward was still trying to get through the shield, Johnny stopped trying. Jasper came into the room and a wave of calm swept through the room, I was greatful. My tenses muscles relaxed, as did Johnny's. He wrapped an arm around me in a very possessive way. Edward stopped pushing against my shield, but still letting a low growl rumble deep in his chest. I felt it. I made the shield shove him, he moved back just a little. "Stop." I said sternly. "Now tell me what the problem is." Edward spoke. "Your man here was thinking of your time in the woods this morning," Edward shot frightening glares at him, Johnny didn't flinch away, but I did. I looked at Johnny, who shrugged. "What was he thinking?" I asked Edward. His face should have turned red from how mad he was. "He was thinking that you would put a shield up next time he kisses you. He didn't want me to pull you away," I frowned. I wouldn't want Edward pulling me away for Johnny; it wasn't any of his business. "Yes it is my business!" Edward yelled at me. "The heck it isn't!" Johnny said. "She's not yours!" Johnny's arm tightened around me. "Alexandra is _mine_!" I rubbed my temples. "Edward, how is it your business?" I looked at him, and he looked away. "Because you were meant for me, not him." Edward whispered. I sighed shaking my head. We went over this a million times. I'm not his, it was just a thought my father had. It didn't go the way he planned. Edward was more of a big brother then a lover. I didn't think about him that way, I couldn't. I grew up around him, thinking he was my brother not my future husband. I never fanaticized about him that way. _He was my brother._ My best friend. Nothing more. "Alex," Edward said. "No. You know way better then to pull this crap! You're 55 years old, grow up!" I yelled. Johnny laughed. "55 years old? That's how old you really are? Wow," I elbowed him in the ribs. It sounded like rocks hitting each other. "Owe, that hurt." He said. "It was meant to," I sighed. "This is the final time I'm going to say it Mr. Cullen! Get a grip on reality; forget about me as your mate and finding something better to do then wasting your time." Another wave of calm was sent out. It came from both sides of the room. Jasper and Johnny were calming us. I took a deep breath. "Edward," my tone was softer. "You know I love you. You know you'll always be mine, but as my brother. You're just not positioned in my heart that way. It'll never work, Honey." I removed Johnny's arm and walked over to Edward, he still wasn't looking at me. "Please, look at me?" I whispered. Slowly his head turned. His face was torn with pain, and I felt a prickly feeling in my eyes. They wished to cry, but I didn't have that reaction anymore. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't mean to hurt you; I just want you to understand. I love Johnny, I always will. But I'll also always love you, you know that," I put a hand on his face. "Please," my voice cracked. "Don't be sad." I pulled him into a hug. He tearlessly sobbed into my hair. _Johnny, why don't you go talk to the family in the kitchen. I need to be alone with him, please? _I heard him sigh and walk away. "Come on," I said pulling away. "Lets sit on the couch," We sat down and I pulled him back into my arms. I "cried" tearlessly, too. I was hurting him, and I don't mean to. I just don't think I could ever love him that way. Edward pulled me into his lap, pressing his face into my hair, still "crying". "Please, Edward. Please," I whispered. I couldn't bear it. It was too much pain to see. I never seen him like this. Maybe it was better if they let me die in the car crash; it would have been easier then hurting my brother for eternity, him watching me be with someone else. I heard a snarl come from the other room. Johnny heard my thought. _Stop listening to me. _I said to him. I pulled back to look at Edward. His face was twisted with different emotions. My eyes were in pain from so much prickling. I let a sob escape my lips, kissed Edward's forehead. _Good bye, I love you._ I got up and ran through the front door. I just kept running, not caring where I was going. I couldn't stay there, not with this pain. I wanted to die, I should have died. I shouldn't be here. Being here only puts Edward in pain, pain he didn't deserve.

I was deep in the woods, I've been running for hours but I wasn't tired. I stopped at an opened field. I ran all the way to the meadow me and Edward go to soak up the sun. It didn't look the same, it was dark and weary. The sun set an hour ago. I went and stood in the middle of the meadow, with my face in my hands, and let it all out. The sobs were very loud, I was glad I went to a secluded place.

I don't know how long I stood there for, but warm hands turned me around and into their arms. Maybe it was Johnny, or Edward. Possibly my father. I pulled away to see who it was and was stunned to see Jasper. Jasper was holding me, calming my sobs. I just flung myself back into his arms, and we both collapsed to the ground. Jasper's hands rubbed my back, and "cried" himself. I guess feeling all my pain made him cry too. "It's okay," Jasper whispered. "Everything is okay," I shook my head. "Nothings okay. I hurt Edward," my voice was muffled in his shoulder. He pulled me back to look at him. "Edward was crying because you were right. He needs to let you go. He realized that," He brushed my hair away from my face. "You should come back. Both Johnny and Edward are going nuts," I shook my head again. "I don't think it'll be wise for me to go back. I don't need to hurt anyone anymore. They're better off without me." Jasper sighed. "Do you know how much you mean to that family? To Johnny? To me and Alice?" I looked at him. "Yes, Alice and I are already attached to you. But do you know?" I sniffled, though there was nothing to sniff. "No," I responded. "You are the very heart of that family. You are what binds them together. You bounded us to your family just by us watching you change. Alice had visions of you before we came. I felt their love when they opened the door for us, don't you see?" His ravaged face was looking at me, full of love and understanding. I just sat there, still feeling bitter. They do love me, but how could Edward love me when I caused him pain for 18 years?

Rosalie once told me that Edward had refused to go along with my fathers plan. He said he was not interested in an arranged marriage, and certainly not interested in a little girl.

But as I got older Edward saw how attached I was to him. He was my role model. He taught me to sing, write, play, and read music. He taught me all I know. Edward was there in school when I was being bothered by some boy, who wanted me to go out with him, but I turned him down many times, and he kept going through with it. Edward told him to leave me alone. Not once had he called me his sister when talking about me. He'd call me "Alex" or "Alexandra", never "my sister".

"Alexandra," Jasper said pulling me off the ground. "You can't run from this, whether or not you like it, it's always going to be there. You just have to balance life." His voice was full of wisdom. "Why do I have to have the bad end of the stick?" I asked him. "You don't, you just have a bump in the road." He pulled me into another hug. "Now let's go home, shall we?" I nodded. We ran all the way home. It didn't take long. The only reason it took me all day, was I just ran in different directions, absentmindedly looking for this particular place.

On the way home I was curious. "Jasper?" "Yes?" I thought for a moment. "Why did you come, and not Edward or Johnny? I was expecting them, maybe even my father. I know Emmett wouldn't have come…he's scared when I get upset. It completely freaks him out." I said babbling. I frowned at myself. You sound like an idiot. "I did feel that when I was with him in the kitchen. He kept pacing." Jasper said. "But why did _you_ come and not the others?" I repeated. He sighed. "I already think of you as my sister." He said. "I studied you, while you were trying to control Edward and Johnny. You weren't acting out in anger, frustration, or irritation. You acted out in love, and it amazed me to see and feel that emotion." He shook his head. "Even Alice's love for me doesn't touch what I felt from you. I was drawn to you; I love a good emotional climate. I can't ignore it. I was in the war and I was surrounded by so much hate and sorrow, it was impossible to feel anything else." I looked at him sympathetically. "I went through years feeling depressed, every human I hunted, their pain just made my existence worse. I didn't know emotion liked this existed until I met Alice," he said her name with so much love and pride. He really loved her, and most likely would do anything for her. "Then when she told me about the visions she was having about your family, and then about you, we persisted on finding you. We wanted to share your passion for humanity." We stopped running and walked the rest of the way. "You said Alice had visions of me, what were they?" I asked. He kept walking. "Your car crash," he said. "We alerted your family, and on your birthday they left to see you perform. We listened on the radio every night. You're quite good," he said. "Thank you. But they never mentioned anything about the car crash, or even my birthday. I even forgot," again Jasper shook his head. "They didn't forget. They had a surprise setup for you, but Edward was being difficult, was he not?" I nodded. "So they didn't get to do anything before you left." We walked up the porch steps. "But I saw them before heading to see Johnny's folks; they could've told me then, couldn't they?" Jasper nodded. "They were more concerned with what happened with Edward at the moment, then the crash. Carlisle wanted to make sure you two made up, just incase he was too late save you. They thought it was going to be later, not the same day. They thought they had time to tell you," Jasper bent to kiss my forehead, a brotherly gesture. Someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed. Not because I was scared, but because I didn't know who it was. I turned and pinned the attacker to the porch, my teeth reaching for his jugular. A furious snarl welled up in my chest "Owe! Alexandra!" It was Johnny. Jasper was laughing. "That was funny," he said walking inside. I quickly released my defensive hold. "Johnny, I—" I started, but he cut me off. "I know. You're sorry." He wouldn't let me go. Johnny just held me, his fingers running through my hair. I laid my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. The feelings I felt for him were so strong, they were close to indescribable. No word could fathom what I felt for him. My world revolved around him. When he decided he loved me, Johnny became the center of my universe, where I could see him shining as bright as the sun. "What are you thinking?" I whispered. Johnny's fingers twisted pieces of my hair. "Nothing," he said. "Just listening to your thoughts, you're adorable when you think." My fingers were tracing patterns on his biceps. I should have known he'd be listening. I smiled at the thought. At least he knows how much he means to me. "Yes, at least I know how much I mean to you." I moved up on my right elbow resting my head on my fist. I stroked his face; I was so engrossed in his features. He was so handsome. His short brown hair lay softly on his head, his eyes a blood red—they used to be a light brown—, looked at me with so much love, his dark hair made him look paler then what he is, though he was already too pale from the change. Johnny wasn't hulky like Emmett, but wasn't under toned. He had muscle that were toned, but not detailed. They were just right. His broad shoulders made me feel protected when he hugged me. Johnny was just the perfect man for me; he fit directly in my life. We connected perfectly, like Leggos. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "You're beautiful," I whispered. He chuckled. "You're eyes were looking me up and down. And you were praising my looks in your head. I'm not as beautiful as you, honey. You surpass all that is beautiful, nothing outshines you." I laid my hand on his cheek. "You're still warm too," I said. Johnny turned his head to kiss my palm. "You're still soft," he whispered into my hand. I used that hand to push his face back so he was looking at me. "I love you," I whispered. Johnny picked up his head and kissed my lips.

16


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - 49 years later. **

Johnny and I got in his Chevy Corvette, Edward and the rest got in his silver Volvo. "Did you have a nice hunting trip?" I asked him. Johnny smiled. "Wolves were tasty," he said. "Were they big?" "Big." Johnny leaned over and kissed me. "How was your night without me Mrs. Cash?" He asked. I smiled at my name. I married Johnny Cash, also known as the man in black. "Like you don't know," I replied.

Johnny and I toured together when we were singers back in 1956; we fell in love, got in a car crash, and changed into vampires. My father, Dr. Cullen, and the rest of the family were vampires. Me and Johnny were human.

I was born without any parents so Dr. Cullen took me in, he and his wife cared for me like their own. The only thing is, is that they had the idea that I would someday marry Edward Cullen, their first vampire son and my brother. I refused to marry him, because I didn't love him that way, it was too weird. So now me and Johnny are married. We got married in 1958, it was a beautiful wedding. We live in Oklahoma then.

Johnny pulled into the schools parking lot. Forks High School, if you ask me its hell compared to the vampire change. Johnny laughed. "You have got to be kidding me!" Johnny said. "School is not worse then the change Alexandra. No way, do you remember screaming for death!" I smiled sarcastically. "I try not to," I said getting out of the car. Johnny came around to meet me at my side. "Hey gorgeous," he said leaning in toward me, which meant I was leaning against the wet car. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hey what?" I said. Johnny bent his face down to me. "I love you," he said before kissing me. I heard Emmett hooting from the Volvo next to us. "Get a room!" He yelled. "We already did," Johnny said, turning back to kiss me. I mentally thought of Emmett's door closing on his hand. "Owe!" Johnny chuckled. "Nice one," "I know," I kissed him again. His hands were in my hair, playing with it. That was one of his favorite things about me. I had long dark brown hair. It was so dark, it looked black. My hair went to my waist, and hung in waves. I pulled away from his lips to hug him. "Your hair is not my favorite thing about you," he said. I giggled. Johnny can read minds (Edward's talent), create force fields (that was my talent), see the future (Alice's talent), and manipulate emotions (Jasper's talent). "I know it's not your favorite thing about me. I said it was _one_ of your favorite things about me."

The bell rang. We all walked to class together. "Did you want to go shopping later?" Alice asked me. I looked at Johnny and back to my sister. "I think I'll pass today. I haven't spent much time with Johnny," I said. He lightly squeezed my fingers. That was a sign of agreement. "You guys spend time together all day long," Rosalie said. "Rose, Johnny and Alex actually haven't spent time together since last week. They both have been busy," Edward said. I rolled my eyes. Mind readers. Both Edward and Johnny laughed at my mental criticism. "We have to practice for the Benefit Concert for the sick kids." I loved children and I hated when I hear they're dying. So I put a benefit concert together we had here at the school where the students could donate money. I loved to sing, especially with Johnny. Johnny was my partner. My guitarist and other half. Johnny bent to kiss my head. He loved it when I thought of different ways to describe our relationship, or what we were to each other. "In fact we all need to practice too; we need to be ready by March 1st which is the whole practice on stage." Johnny said.

We sat down in our chairs. "How about you Rosalie. You want to go shopping?" Alice asked. "Yeah," she said flipping her blond hair behind her shoulder. "I need new clothes. Mine are outdated." I sighed. "Alex, do you want to go hunting later?" Edward asked in a very low voice. I just told them Johnny and I were practicing today! "I mean much later, like after hours later." He said. "Yeah," I said flatly. "I'll go." Jasper looked at me. He probably tasted my emotion climate. "Whats wrong, honey?" he asked. I didn't look at him. "Nothing" I said. Both Johnny and Jasper shook their heads. "You seem annoyed," Johnny said. "Why?" "Because everyone knows we have practice, but they ask for things anyways! Not only do I need to practice, but I have to finish both yours and my outfit for the dance!" I —not hard— slammed my head on my desk. I could feel the class staring at me. "Miss. Cullen, do you need to go out in the hall?" Mr. Turner asked. "No sir, but can I go to the bathroom?" he nodded. I got up, grabbed the pass and went to the bathroom. I didn't really go to the bathroom; vampires can't use their organs anymore—besides their lungs and stomach. I leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor. God that was a very bad explosion. The whole class was probably staring at me for whispering too loud. I got up and left. I pretended to get a drink from the water fountain, the water was warm; well if it was cold I wouldn't have known. Everything feels warm on my cold skin, because cold is the same temperature as me, and warm is, well it smolders my skin.

We went through our classes and it was annoying. But my afternoon was worse verses what happened this morning in Trig. Lunch, oh the joy of getting human food and not eating it…we pretended to eat. Edward and I met the rest at our usual table. Spanish class ran a little late so Johnny already got me my tray. He got up to kiss me quickly. "How was class?" I looked at him. "Oh," he said, reading my thoughts. "Huh," Edward said. "She really asked you?" Edward asked Johnny. He just nodded. "Yeah," he "drank" some coke. "Janet is oblivious to everything. I told her I was going with Alexandra and she asked why," he made a face. "I said 'Because Alexandra is my girlfriend, duh,' and walked away. Her thoughts were so weird." Both Johnny and Edward shuddered. "Rosalie did you get that paper in?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, it was easy, but I just did it in second hour. Took me two seconds. Literally," I laughed. I looked straight ahead when someone asked some question we get when there's a new student. There sitting across the cafeteria was a girl with long brown hair, about the length of mine. She had wide doe like brown eyes and high cheekbones. Her complexion was pale, like she were albino. Edward looked at her table, like someone called his name. Jessica Stanley must have thought of him from the girl's abrupt question. She looked more interested in my brother then the rest of us. ["That's {Alexandra}, Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one to the left is Alice Cullen, and in the middle next to {Alexandra is Johnny Cash}; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." I heard Jessica explain to the girl. {"Johnny Cash?" she asked. "Yes, I know weird, right? He sings too."} She glanced back at us. "They are…very nice-looking." She couldn't get the right adjectives she wanted. "Yes!" Jessica giggled. "They're all _together_ though—Emmett and Rosalie, {Alexandra and Johnny}, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." Jessica's voice was filled with disgust. {Yeah, yeah, yeah, the Cullen family dates each other. I thought to myself. Johnny looked at me. "Listening in on other peoples conversations?" he asked very quickly, as if he were listening to them too. I knew he was, because he seemed frustrated with something they were thinking.} "Which ones are the Cullens?" the girl asked. "They don't look related…." "Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties, early thirties." She was way off on that. "They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins—the blonds—and they're foster children." "They look a little old for foster children." The girl seemed puzzled, her expression was one I couldn't read. "They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both 18, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were 8. She's like their aunt or something like that." Jessica shrugged. "That's really kind of nice—for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." "I guess so," {I laughed. It was just too funny to hear this story over and over again and get ridiculous responses. My table looked at me. I just kept giggling. Johnny leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Whats funny?" "Jessica Stanley and her new friend." I said. "Whose the girl laughing?" She asked her friend. Jessica turned to glance at us. "Oh, that's Alexandra. She's with Johnny. They sing together. They're good I hear. Alex set up a benefit concert two years ago here, for sick children. They're all singing at it in March."} There was a long pause. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," Jess was getting tired of explaining, I could tell. The girl's eyes flickered towards us again. "Have they always lived in Forks?" she asked. "No," Jess shook her head. "They just moved here two years ago from somewhere in {Oklahoma." I fallowed the girls gaze with my head down, looking like I was texting with my cell phone.} She was staring at Edward. "Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" She asked peeking through her hair. "That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him."] I shook my head. She has no idea what she talking about. They all think they got us figured out, but they don't, and they won't ever find out.

The bell rang and Johnny took my tray of non touched food to the trash and coming back for me. "Ready for Bio?" he asked. I bite my lip. I hated bio, it was boring. "No," I said. He chuckled. "Good, lets go." He tugged me along beside Edward. His expression was tortuous. I grabbed his hand. "What's wrong, Hon?" He shook his head. "Headache," he replied. That usually means all the mental babble from everyone was bothering him. "Maybe you should go home early," I suggested. "Take the Corvette. Me and Johnny can run back." Edward shook his head. "I'm fine, I just need to ignore it," he said and walked on ahead of us. "What's really his problem?" I asked. Johnny bent down to kiss the top of my head. "Just a headache," Johnny repeated. I sighed and walked into Mr. Banner's class room. Johnny and I sat at a lab table together; Edward sat on the opposite side of the room. He sat stiffly in his chair. I got up to sharpen my pencil when the new girl walked in our class, guided by Angela Webber. Her eyes immediately caught Edward sitting next to the window. She walked down the aisle to introduce herself to the teacher. Her name was Isabella, Bella for short. As soon as she had walked to the teachers desk Edward went ridged. I didn't understand until her scent hit me. It was intoxicating, made my mouth well up with venom, and my throat was on fire. Johnny looked at me, I shook my head. I held my breath and sharpened my pencil. The only seat left was the one near Edward. I walked behind her to ask Edward if he wanted to switch seats with me, but Bella tripped over her own feet. I caught her shoulder and steadied her. Her skin was soft and hot to the touch. I pulled away quickly before doing something I'll regret. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She just stared at me. The girls at the next table giggled at us. I shot them a dirty look and they stopped. I turned back to Bella. "Are you okay?" I repeated. She nodded and sat in her seat. I stood in front of the table across from Edward. I whispered to him. "Do you want to switch seats?" he shook his head. "Are you sure?" he nodded, not breathing. _I'll have Johnny help you with the calming process. _I said in my mind. He didn't speak. I heard footsteps coming towards the table. "Miss. Cullen?" I turned around to see Mr. Banner standing next to me. "Are you introducing yourself to Miss. Swan?" he asked. I looked back at Bella and back at him. "Yes sir," I replied. I turned back to Bella. "Hi," I waved. "I'm Alexandra Cullen, you are?" Bella stared at me for a few seconds. "Bella," she finally said. "Hi, Bella. I hope you'll like it here in Forks." She nodded. I smiled. "Well, I'll see you," I said and went back to my seat. "What was that about?" he asked. "Like you don't know," I said. It was a common phrase in the house between Alice, Edward, and Johnny. He smiled and grabbed my hand to kiss it while the teacher's back was turned. "Oh, I always know," he gave me a smile. After a while I looked up to check on Edward. He faced the blackboard. The whole time he was stiff, a statue. Not breathing. Bella's scent was driving him crazy. His eyes were a blazing black, no wonder why he asked me to go hunting with him. He was thirsty, a lot. When class was over Edward was the first to leave the room. I sighed and gathered my books. English next, my favorite class, though I'm sure I got down every single last detail of grammar. This was one of the classes me and Johnny didn't have together. Edward was waiting for us at the end of the hall. "Are you okay?" I asked. "You look really dehydrated. When was the last time you had a drink?" I had to speak in code, because we had listening ears. Edward shrugged. "A few days," he said. "We'll go right after school, okay?" I turned back to Johnny. "I'll be with you later, I promise." I said to him. He nodded. "I got to go," Johnny said and turned to walk the other way. Edward and I stared at each other for a while. "Do you want to skip last hour?" I asked. Edward nodded. We walked out to the parking lot, with his arm around my shoulder. We sat in the Volvo. "Tell me what has you on edge," I said turning my torso towards him. He just stared out the windshield. His eyes looked distant, deep in thought. I touched his shoulder. "Edward," my voice was shaky. I was scared. I didn't know what was wrong with him. "You're scaring me. Please, whats wrong?" my eyes began to prickle. I was tearlessly crying. Edward took one look at my face and pulled me into his lap. "I'm fine, Honey." He said whispering in my ear. "No, your not," I whispered back. I knew him too well to know he was lying to me, and Edward knows that. "What happened?" I asked more sternly. He still didn't say anything. Then he sighed. "I can't read Bella's mind. I get static, like she runs on a different frequency then us," he was also talking about Johnny. That's why he seemed a little off this afternoon. "Both Alice and Johnny had visions too, we have to go home." He said, and then there was a knock on the glass window. Alice stood in front of us, her eyes in the future. I saw Johnny walking towards us; his eyes were the same as Alice's. I opened the door and got out, Edward came with me. The rest of them got here minutes later. Emmett was frustrated, Rosalie angry, and Jasper was deep in thought. Edward went back into the school for something, but when he came out he was furious. We stood around and talked, well no one was really speaking. Johnny, Alice and Edward were having mental conversations; Rosalie sat in the car, Emmett by her door. Jasper was holding me. I was thirsty as much as Edward. My throat was on fire, and my mouth parched. Jasper had to keep both of us calm. Edward stiffened. I looked and Bella was coming out of the school. It wasn't raining like it was this morning but, the wind was still blowing. The breeze swept her scent towards us, I froze in place, and Jasper had to hold me tighter; restraining me if needed. Edward was watching the girl intently, gripping the car harder then he should. _Johnny, hold him._ I said to him mentally. Johnny went and put a hand on his shoulder. Emmett was looking at Bella too, but his gaze was more annoyed then longing. He turned back to Edward. "She's not one of us Edward," he said. Edward just kept looking at her until her old Chevy truck drove from the parking lot. I left my brothers arms and went to Edward. "Let's hunt okay? Johnny will drive the Volvo home. We'll take the Corvette." He shook his head. "Let's just go home," he muttered opening his car door. I sighed. Johnny and I got in his car, he didn't speak. The whole way home was silent. I didn't like silence. It was too eerie, and dreadful. I couldn't take it, but I had to. I didn't want to disturb him, he was still having visions. When we got home Edward just dropped off our siblings. I got out of the car and walked to his door. I tapped on the window, he rolled it down. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Leaving," he said. I shook my head. "You can't just leave. That'll make things worse." He didn't look at me. "I have to leave, Alex." He revved the car; I put a shield around the car. He tried to move, but he hit the shield. "Let me go," he growled. "Not unless you let me come with you," I hissed back at him. It was unusual for us to act like this towards each other. "Edward," I said flatly. "Let me go," he repeated. "No," I said. He moved the car again. The amount of force he was exhibiting with the car was too much. "You're hurting me!" I said. "Then release me!" I shook my head again and got into the passenger seat. "I'm going with you one way or another Edward. You know I'll find you." "I'm not coming back, so get out. You can't leave Johnny," his voice was emotionless. _"I can't let you leave me,"_ I was close to trapping him here with the shield, not letting him leave the Volvo. He would have to stay in there. "Alex," Edward's voice broke. This was not normal behavior for him, and it was scaring me to death—figuratively. He looked like he was in so much pain, like back in 1956, when I ran off because I was causing him pain for rejecting him. Then being with someone else, he'd have to see it for eternity. It was too much for the both of us, and I was going to leave like he wanted to do right now. "Alex, I don't want you to leave Johnny. He loves and needs you. So get out, and let me be." I still shook my head. "Johnny will understand. He knows how much you mean to me, and he wouldn't want you to leave me in pieces." Edward gripped the stirring wheel. He was thinking, thinking intently. It was a few minutes later when he spoke. "Go get us some bags of clothes. Then we're going to see Carlisle," he said, not looking at me. I nodded and got out. I was the only one who can walk in and out of the shield without getting stuck or hurt. I left the shield around his car, just incase he said this to get me out of the way. I was packing bags when Johnny came into our room. "You're leaving?" he asked. Like he didn't know. I said to myself. His arms were around me. "Why, Baby?" his voice was filled with hurt. "Edward needs me. I hope you understand this, it's important." He turned me around. His eyes were still in the future, and then flickered back to reality. Johnny was searching for something. "You'll be back in a few days. Edward won't stay long; he'll decide to come home." Johnny bent to kiss me. I flung my arms around his neck to hold him tighter to me. I was going to miss him, though I was only going to be gone just a few days. "Keep yourself safe for me, please?" He asked. I nodded. "I don't need you to get hurt," I traced the faded purplish patterns under his eyes. He just hunted, so his eyes were a deep gold. I stared into them. _I love you._ I said sadly in my mind. "I love you too," He kissed me one more time and let me go. "I'll call you later," I shouted over my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Edward and I went hunting after Kate and Irina came home. We hunted polar bears, and we had to swim to get to where they were. The whole time I was thinking of a way to comfort Edward. I needed a way to help him, he can't stay like this. It's not healthy.

"Alex," Edward said helping me out of the water. His fresh golden eyes locked on my face. "You don't need to find a way to help; I just need you to be here for me. That's my help." I hugged him, and he was squishy and wet. I laughed when we walked across some ice, it made squeaky noises. Edward just rolled his eyes. We ran back in silence.

Once showered and in dry clothes I sat in the house. Edward went outside to think for a while. I stared at my cell phone debating on whether or not I should call Johnny now or wait until Edward comes back. Suddenly it vibrated on the table. I picked it up at once and looked at it. Edward had texted me. _I'm going to be out here for awhile. Just call him. _It said. I sighed and texted him back. _Are you okay? You've been out there for a long time. Do you want me to come and sit with you? _I waited for his answer. It wasn't an immediate response. He probably ignored it. My phone vibrated again. _I didn't ignore it. I was trying to think…duh…that's what I'm out here for. :\ No you can stay inside. I need to be alone, yeah I'm okay. Just call J. _I sighed and dialed Johnny's cell phone. He answered on the first ring. "Alexandria," he sighed my name. "Are you okay?" I laughed. "I know, like I don't know," he said. "Exactly my answer." I said. "I miss you," he said. "I miss you, too." my eyes pricked. "We hunted polar bears," I said randomly. "Yeah, you scared me half the death. They're bigger then you are!" he said upset. "You had a vision didn't you?" nothing. Of course he had a vision, how else would he know they were bigger then me? "I told you to be safe," he said. I rolled my eyes. "I was safe. Edward was with me, plus I'm stronger then big fuzzy, tasty, white bears! I took two down without even getting swiped at." He sighed again. "I just miss you so much, and I wish I was there with you, that's all." I nodded, though I know he couldn't see. "Well I'm safe and Tanya was expecting to see you get out of my dad's car," I said. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah, she asked me where you were." Johnny chuckled. "Well, maybe they could come to our next wedding or something. Then they could officially meet me," I smiled. That would be nice. They didn't get to come to our first wedding. The Denali's had problems of their own. They had to deal with the Volturi, and immortal children. I shuddered. "Well," I said. "It would be nice. I love you," I said. "I love you, too, Baby," his voice was a low whispered like he was about to cry. "I'll be home soon," I promised. "Okay," then he hung up. I took a deep breath and went to the piano in the living room. I started playing a song that was flowing through my mind. SuperChic[k] had so many good songs and this particular song fit best. As I sang, the others gathered into the room, sitting and watching me. "The lights go out all around me, one last candle to keep out the night. And then the darkness surrounds me, I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died. And all that's left is to except that its over. My dreams run like sand through the fist that I made. I try to keep warm, but I just grow colder. I feel like I'm slipping away. After all this has past, I still will remain. After I cried my last, they'll be beauty from pain. Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again. And they'll be beauty from pain. And you will bring beauty from my pain." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward leaning against the doorway, watching me. I turned my attention back to the piano. "My whole world is the pain inside me, the best I can do is to just get through the day. But life before is only a memory, I wonder why God let's me walk through this place? And though I can't understand why this happened. I know that I will when I look back someday, and see how you brought beauty from ashes. And made me as gold purified through these flames. After all this has past, I still will remain. After I cried my last, they'll be beauty from pain. Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again. And they'll be beauty from pain. And you will bring beauty from my pain. Here I am at the end of me. Try to hold on to what I can see. I forgot how to hope, this night's been so long. I cling to your promise, there will be a dawn. After all this has past, I still will remain. After I cried my last, they'll be beauty from pain. Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again. And they'll be beauty from pain. And you will bring beauty from my pain."

My eyes pricked as it was coming to a close. It was a song that described my last two days. My shoulders shook with my tearless sobs. Edward was instantly sitting on the bench beside me. His arms encircled around me. "It's okay," he said kissing my hair. I let my fingers run over the ivory keys again, starting another song that was creeping in my mind. The first few notes were soft. "This is for you," I said to him before singing. I sang Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson. The song was about how he's going through so much and how I wished to help him. He was a beautiful disaster. When this song was over, Edward was the one sobbing. His expression was one of many he shared with me in the past when I sang a beautiful song. Edward switched sides with me and started playing a melody that was familiar to me. "I just thought of this. It's the perfect song to describe what you said before you ran out of the house the day you woke up from the change," Edward said. The music was lovely "Come stop your crying, it'll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here don't you cry," I leaned against his shoulder, needing support. Phil Collins was an amazing singer. "For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry." The melody started to pick up. "'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on for now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different, but deep inside us we're not that different at all. And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more." Edward looked at me as he was going into the bridge of the song. "Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know? We need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, we must be strong. I may not be with you, but you got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together! 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Believe me ,you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. Always. I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always, always and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there, always." The song came to an end and I was shaking so much I thought I was going to end up being a jackhammer. I got up and ran out of the house. I needed to remove myself. It was too much. He just practically sang what I told him that night. He sang my words as his own. Telling me he'll always be here, no matter what happens. I ran as far as I can not caring where I was going. I had to stop when my phone vibrated. I was expecting Edward to be calling, but it was Johnny. "Hello?" my voice cracked. I fell to the ground, my face buried in the ground. "Are you alright? Do you need me to come get you?" I was silent, I couldn't speak. I was crying so hard, I couldn't find my voice. "Alexandra?" Johnny was screaming through the phone. He only heard my cries, they were very loud. "I-I-I…" "Baby, please talk to me. I'm hurting over here." He whispered. I shook my head. I couldn't talk, I didn't have the strength. It was too much for me to talk about it, I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to go in a hole and cry for the rest of my existence. I hung up on Johnny as he was screaming my name. As soon as I hung up, I heard feather light footsteps. They were Edwards. I just laid there, my face in the dirt. There was a strange raspy noise coming from my chest, up my throat and out my mouth. He bent down to gather me in his arms. I shoved him away. "No," I said. It came out more like a cat yowling. Edward just ignored my pushing and grabbed me. I didn't fight this time, I just wanted to cry, to let it all out. Edward meant so much to me, he was all I have to cling to when Johnny's not around. I loved him, yes, but as a brother, and our bond is much stronger then that. I didn't know what we had. I just knew it was strong. Edward was sitting on the ground, with me in between his legs as I buried my face in his shoulder. The whole time he didn't say anything, he just held me. My phone vibrated millions of times, beeping when there was a voicemail, and then a different beep telling me my voice box was full.

When I finally calmed down Edward spoke. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know that was going to make you so upset." His finger removed my messy hair from my face. He shook his head. "I sang it because I knew you were right. I knew you were right when you said 'You know I love you. You know you'll always be mine, but as my brother. You're just not positioned in my heart that way. It'll never work, Honey.'" Edward quoted me. That was 49 years ago, I was surprised he remembered it. He went on. "'I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you; I just want you to understand. I love Johnny, I always will. But I'll also always love you, you know that. Please, don't be sad.'" I shook my head. "But I'm sorry," I said in a small voice. "I'm sorry for that reaction." I shook my head again. "I don't know what that was." Edward put his hand under my chin, turning my face to look at him. "You reacted that way because you realized that I finally understood what you've been saying to me." He leaned his head in to kiss my forehead. "You'll always be my first love, I promise." He said. "But I don't want to put you through that again. It was horrible. Your pain isn't worth anything. You don't deserve it," I ripped my face from his hands, and getting onto my feet. After all these years he still loves me that way? "Alexandra, please." His face was pleading. "You still love me?" I asked. He grabbed my hand. "I do, yes, but I'm not trying to. It's just there. Please, I'm trying." Edward pulled me back down to him. "I'm trying as your brother, Honey. It's hard to think of you as my sister." He whispered. "That song was to tell you I wanted to be there for you like you asked me to be. To be your best friend, big brother, role model, someone to look up to when in need." Edward rested his head in his hands. He shook with tearless sobs. "I'm working on it, just give me more time," he whispered. I hugged him. He was right, he's been trying all these years to be _my brother_. And he was amazing at it. He was not only a brother to me, but to Johnny, Jasper, and Alice. Our new additions to the family. Edward mentored Johnny and me through the first year of being newborn vampires. He also mentored all four of us in the "vegetarian" diet. None of us drank human blood, we refuse being monsters. We had passion for humanity. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Edward shook his head. "You don't need to be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about. Just know that I love you, and that I'm trying."

We went back to the house. I had to call Johnny back. He was furious with me for hanging up on him, and then not answering my phone. "I'm sorry," I repeated again. "You saw me break down didn't you? That was why you called me in the first place, right?" it was silent on his end. That's what I thought. He knew what my reaction was going to be, and he was still upset about me actually doing them. "I'm sorry," he said this time. "It was an overreaction," I laughed once. "Overreaction? That was more like jumping off a cliff, not dying and repeating the attempt!" I shook my head. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I hung up, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, you know I love you and I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was trying to put myself together." He sighed. "I know," "I know you know. You're a Mr. Know-it-all!" I laughed and so did he. "Alright, Baby. I'll let you go. Come home to me soon." "I will," I promised and hung up. Edward looked at me with curiously. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "You just love him so much, its amazing, and yet you still have more love for the rest of the world. How do you do it?" he asked. I was baffled now. I don't know how I did it. It was something I did naturally. "I don't think anyone in the world holds as much love as you do, besides God Himself. You love anything that you come in contact with." He laughed. "The first thing you touched when you were a year old was my piano, and now look at you! You play and sing beautiful music!" he threw his hands in the air. I laughed because he looked funny when he did. I shook my head and walked into the house.

Another day went by and Edward decided he was going to go home and try to deal with this situation. He still didn't tell me what his problem was. This time on the way home we talked and played music. Which was a homie touch compared to our overrated weekend.

We got back Sunday night, and I was bombarded with hugs from Johnny, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and my parents. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Johnny whispered in my ear. "Yeah," I said. "Let me get my stuff inside." I went to grab my bag but Edward already had it. "Just go ahead," he said. "I got them." I nodded and took Johnny's hand and walked into the woods. No one spoke at first, we walked in silence. I knew Johnny was thinking, because he gets this little crease between his eyebrows. I just let him go; I was growing used to the silence by now. The night was beautiful, and the sky was covered in a thick layer of clouds. It was going to snow. I thought to myself.

"Do you want to know why Edward had to leave?" Johnny asked, finally speaking. I looked at him. Of course he knew the answer to the question, and he never told me? What was there to hide? It was my brother's health we're talking about. I had to beg him to stay with us. "Why?" I asked. I stopped walking, turning Johnny to face me. His face was puckered like he was having a difficult time thinking of the proper words to use. I waited. I let his hand go, it dropped to his side. I folded my arms across my chest, bending my head to look at Johnny's bowed head. I didn't understand what was going on until his head snapped up. He eyes were blank. "Johnny?" He was concentrating on my thoughts. I just stood there, waiting more. The waiting was getting too long. I sighed. "Sorry," he said gathering me in his arms. "It's hard to explain whats going on with our brother. I never thought a human's scent can be so appealing to a vampire," he shook his head. "What do you mean?" I asked. A human's scent was an appealing scent to us, and very powerful. If we tasted it just once, you'll lose your humanity and go on a rampage. You can't get enough. "Bella's blood has such a strong scent to him, and it's what made Edward leave. That time in school, Edward was trying so hard not to jump up in the middle of class and kill her right there and then." Johnny buried his face in my hair, taking in my own scent. "He was thinking about a hundred different ways to kill her. One was to just kill her, and then the whole class, leaving only me and you. But he —obviously— decided against it, against all of them." My eyebrows were pinched together from my shock. This was not what I expected, not at all. I thought it was just, I don't know what I thought it was. "So you're telling me that Edward left, because Bella's scent was too much for him? He was thirsty that day, Edward's eyes were coal black," I said. "I was too, and her scent made me thirstier then what I was, because I needed to go hunting." Johnny removed his face from my hair, shaking his head again. "Her scent is more powerful then that. It's like calling him or something. It doesn't smell the same to you or any of us as it does him. Edward left because he was afraid to expose what we are. He didn't want to oppose a threat to his family. The Volturi would have executed all of us for his mistake." Johnny's face looked like mine when I was sobbing. He was concerned about Edward as much as the rest of us. "Yes, we're all concern about him, but we all just need to help Edward. Support him." Johnny's fingers ran through my hair. They started at my hair line and stopped at my waist. He used that hand to pull me closer to him. "I don't want to see him destroy himself," he whispered in my ear. "Neither do I," I whispered back. Johnny pulled back and my head was instantly in between his hands. "I know you don't. I'm hoping we can straighten this thing out, maybe someone should stay with him so he's not alone with her or something." His eyes shifted to something else. He was searching the future again. "No, that won't work," he said, his eyes returned to my face. "He's not a five year old," I said. "He can handle himself, I just don't know if he has enough strength and self restraint for this." I sucked in a deep breath of air, though I didn't need it. My eyes hurt, they felt dry. "I know, Sweetheart. I know. I'm scared for him too." He leaned his forehead against mine, his hands still held my face. "Alice and I saw so many different outcomes. We saw her death," he whispered. "Bella will know what we are, and we'll be putting her in danger." I wrapped my arms around him; Johnny's voice was becoming unsteady. Through the years Johnny and Edward started to get along, soon they were very close to each other. Always joking, playful wrestling, and hunting together on an occasion. So for Johnny to see Edward like this, hurt him so much, he couldn't bear it as much as I couldn't. "Alexandra?" Johnny pulled back, meeting my eyes again. "Thank you," he said. "For everything. For begging your father to be a singer. I wouldn't have met you if you didn't," he paused to compose himself. I put a hand on his cheek; he covered it with one of his. "I wouldn't have a family like this one. I have everything I asked for and more." He took a deep breath. "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to help my brother." I pulled him back into a hug. His arms wrapped around me and we stood there for a very long time. It was almost sunrise when we went back to the house to change for school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As we pulled into the parking lot I noticed Bella's truck was parked in our usual spot. I frowned. I guess she was anxious to get to school. "There's a spot over there," I pointed five cars down; Edward fallowed us and parked next to us. I got out of the car, getting my bag out of the back. "Are you sure you can handle this?" I asked Edward. He nodded and smiled. I smiled back at him. It was nice to see him smile. The last few days have been hectic, and painful. "Come on," Edward said putting his arm around my shoulder. Johnny was on my left holding my hand. A few times I saw Johnny nod or shake his head. I peeked at Edward and it looked like he was deep in thought. His expression flickered to different emotions every few seconds. They were having a private conversation, a mental conversation. I sighed and looked behind me. "Hey Alice?" I saw her smile. She knew what I was going to ask her. "You want to go shopping?" "Of course," she chirped. I laughed. "What about a movie after?" She nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we can all go; I'll ask Carlisle and Esmé when we get home." I nodded and turned to Johnny. "Sounds like fun?" I asked him. He kissed my cheek. "Yes," he replied and went back to his silent conversation with my brother.

We sat in our usual seat in trigonometry, pulling out homework, and opening our books to the right section. I looked up to pay attention to Mr. Turner and then I let my eyes scan the page, smiling. There was a tiger lily laying in the middle of my book. There was a note attached to it. I picked it up, reading Edward's elegant handwriting. _Thank you so much for being the best little __sister__. I'm greatful for your love, support and understanding. Love Edward_. I was still smiling when the teacher called on me. I looked up. "Is that something you want to share with the class, Miss. Cullen?" my smile didn't falter. Mr. Turner just looked at me. "If that flower and note makes you so happy, you can share it," he said folding his arms across his chest. "Thank you so much for being the best little sister. I'm greatful for your love, support, and understanding. Love Edward." I said without looking at it. The whole class awed. "Well put it away for now," he said returning to his lecture. I just kept it on my desk, staring at it as I took notes.

We were all on our way outside when we noticed the snow. I laughed. My weather assumption came true. I loved the snow. It reminded me of my childhood. Always out playing in the snow with my siblings. I picked up two snowballs and threw it at Johnny and Edward. They stopped walking. "Okay Alex," Edward said. I laughed more. Suddenly I was hit in the face with snow. I shook my head, getting the snow off. "That means war!" I shouted picking up more. We all started throwing snow, except Rosalie and Alice. They left and went to lunch. This was completely unfair! It was boys verses girls—let me correct that. Boy's verses girl. All four boys were throwing snow at me. I mean I could have taken them, but I had to act human, and a vulnerable little girl who was being ganged up on by her boyfriend and brothers. I ran towards the lunch building, when someone caught me around the waist. "No you're not," Johnny said from behind me. "Johnny!" I "struggled" to get out of his arms, but he just dragged me back to my brothers. They all hit me one more time with snowballs before letting me go. We shook off and went to lunch. My sisters were sitting at our table, foodless. We sat down. I spotted Bella in the lunch line staring at us. "You guys look like you just walked through a blizzard." Rosalie said. We laughed. She noticed that I caught her staring and looked away, just getting a soda and went back to her table. Her friends thought there was something wrong with her, but she just said she felt a little sick. The whole time she kept glancing back at us. My hair was soaked with snow, and still held pieces of white solid liquid. Emmett stood up and shook his head dislodging pieces of snow from his own hair. Alice and Rosalie leaned away, while the rest of us just laughed. "Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica fallowed her stare. Edward looked towards their way, and at the same moment Bella dropped her head, her hair fell making a brown curtain around her face. "Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled at her. I looked and Edward was staring at her. He seemed interested. "He doesn't look angry does he?" she asked her friend. "No," the question threw Jessica off. "Should he be?" "I don't think he likes me," Bella said putting her head down on her arms. "The Cullens don't like anybody…well; they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." "Stop looking at him," she hissed. I smiled. "Baby," Johnny said. I looked at him. "What are you smiling about?" "Things," I said. Mike Newton had interrupted their little talk and started planning a snowball fight in the parking lot after school. We walked to class and Johnny wouldn't stop tickling me as we walked into the class. I was giggling when I noticed Bella at her table. My brother's seat was empty, that was because he was right behind me. Before going to sit, he kissed my cheek and went to Bella. She had her head bent down, intently writing something down on her notebook. He sat down as far away from her as he could, but had his chair angled towards her. "Hello," Edward said. Bella looked up shocked that he was speaking to her. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have the chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan." I was staring at him, because I was shocked that he was even speaking to her. Edward never interacted with human unless necessary. Mr. Banner started class. We were supposed to identify the phases that the onion roots were in. Johnny started our lab, looking through the microscope. He passed it to me. "What do you think?" he asked. I knew he knew, but we were acting. "Anaphase," I said writing it down on our paper. We went through most of the class, and Edward was holding a conversation with the human he was sitting next to. "Did you get contacts?" I heard her ask. My head whipped around to look at them. I can't believe she noticed the color change in his eyes. I held perfectly still watching her carefully. Edward looked behind Bella to look at me. She turned around and I started to rub my temples. I was definitely stressed. "What's wrong with your sister?" she asked. Edward didn't reply right away, he just kept staring at me and Johnny. "She's been sick lately. Alex must've gotten a headache again." He said turning back to her. I was relieved when she wasn't looking at me anymore. Edward had said no about the contact thing, but she went on about it. He just shrugged and looked at his paper. Bella turned back to her own stuff, fiddling with her fingers. Edward had his hands clenched into hard fists again, same from last week. I shook my head. He's in pain. I knew it was too soon to come back to school, he should have stayed home. Edward shot me a glance when Bella wasn't looking; his eyes were telling me not to worry. I just nodded at him. Edward started another conversation with her. He wanted to keep her talking. A distractement from his bloodlust. "It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" he asked. It took her a moment to answer. "Not really," she answered. "You don't like the cold." He didn't ask her a question; it was a statement of fact. "Or the wet." "Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," his voice was mused. He was finding her funny. "You have no idea," she muttered. Edward looked at her with such interest. I never seen him so engrossed in something, except for his music. "Why did you come here, then?" "It's complicated." She said. "I think I can keep up," he said, trying to get her to talk more. There was a long pause before Bella spoke. "My mother got remarried," she said. "That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed. His expression went from thoughtful to sympathetic. "When did this happen?" "Last September," she said, her voice filled with sorrow. I slightly tilted my head to the side, still staring at them. Johnny touched my face lightly with his fingers. "He's alright," he said. "He's just wants to make up for what happened last week." He said in my ear. I nodded and looked down at my hands. I shouldn't be worried. Edward can keep himself together, can't he? I asked myself. I was frightened because this was a totally different Edward then what I'm used to. I heard Bella laugh at something. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." "I believe I _have_ heard that somewhere before," his voice was filled with a slight annoyance at her statement. They exchanged a few more words before Bella started to get a little nasty. That made me mad. I grabbed my biology book and trudged over to my brother. "Hey," I said cheerfully. "Hi Alex," Edward said. "What do you need, Hon?" I smiled when Bella looked at him pondering why he called his sister "hon", no one really talks that way to their siblings. "I don't understand the difference between mitoses and meioses." I said handing him my book. "Didn't you ask Johnny?" "He's preoccupied at the moment." They both turned to stare at my boyfriend. He was pretending to be sleeping. I coughed; pretending to be sick like Edward told her. Edward went on to explain and redirect my "confusion". He knew what I was doing, and he looked a little smug that I came to save him. "Thanks Edward," I said leaning over the table to kiss him. "See you after class, Hon," I turned and walked back to my table. "You are so bad," Johnny said under his breath, still pretending to be sleeping. "I know," I muttered. "What was that about?" Bella asked. "Alex hates biology, because she really doesn't get any of it." He said, glancing in my direction. "No," she said. "I mean why do you call her those pet names? You sound like you're her boyfriend or something," I muffled a laugh. She had no idea! "No. Alex and I are just really close. We both share a high passion for music and we were born in the same month. Though I am only older by two weeks," he explained. "I love her very much," he said with so much gloating. "I'm glad my father took her in. She lost both her parents, in a murder and she was badly injured." He told her my "human" story of why I was in "foster care". "I'm sorry," Bella mumbled. "She's fine now. She has my brother over there. He takes care of her."

After class Johnny and I left with Edward to get our cars. "Very interesting," Johnny said lightly pushing Edward. "I don't know why I just went on like that," he said. "Bella seems nice, but observant." I said. "I just didn't like it when she was starting to get nasty." I puckered up my nose. "Hey do you mind if Alex rides with me on the way home?" he asked Johnny. "You could take Emmett." "Yeah, you can take her. Just give her back when you're done," he said chuckling. So I sat up front with Edward and Emmett went with Johnny. Emmett refused to ride with Johnny unless he was allowed to drive the corvette. So reluctantly Johnny surrendered his keys. Edward was leaning against his door, with one arm slung around my shoulder. Alice was on his other side, with that arm slung over her shoulder. Rosalie would have joined our sisterly hugging scene with Edward if it weren't for us doing it in public. We watched as Bella was getting ready to pull out of her spot. As soon as she spotted Edward she threw the car into reverse, almost hitting an old Toyota Corolla. She took a deep breath and started to pull out again. I looked up at Edward who had a smug smile on his face. "Did I have those reflexes when I was human? Like was I slow…?" I asked. Edward burst out laughing. It was funny, my questions. Bella passed by, looking from the corner of her left eye, before pulling out into the road. He leaned down and kissed Alice's hair, and moved onto me. Usually I was the first to get kissed…what happened to that? I shrugged and got in the car.

Alice and I went shopping; I got a couple of new mini skirts, some blouses, and new shoes. I got a pair of black designer stiletto boots that zipped up the sides, but laced all the way up to my knees. They were gorgeous, and very expensive. After shopping we headed home to get the others for our family movie. It was Johnny's turn to pick, so that's what we'd be watching. I went into my room to change and went back downstairs. "Alexandra…" Johnny's voice trailed off. I was confused, and then I noticed he was looking me over. "Is that what you bought?" I nodded. "Whats wrong with it? I could take them back if you don't like them," I suggested. He shook his head. "No," he said coming to me. "I just was stunned by your outfit change. I like it, the boots are a nice touch," he said, bending to kiss me. "I don't like it," Edward said walking into the room. I pulled away from Johnny. "Why not?" I asked with a hint of annoyance. He glared at me, and I just glared right back at him. "You're showing too much skin," he replied. I looked down at myself. My shirt covered my cleavage, so that couldn't be the problem. My mini skirt stopped just three inches above my knees. That wasn't short. In fact it was extremely long compared to what other girls wear at school. I shuddered. That was too much skin. "I don't see anything wrong with it, Edward," my father said. He came and kissed my cheek. "You look lovely," he said. I smiled. "Rosalie and Alice dress the same way all the time. Why do you never pick on them?" I asked. "Because your younger then they are." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm 67, remember? I'm not younger." He was standing in front of me in matter of seconds. Edward should have blurred, but I saw him as if he was just walking normally. "You look like your 17, 18 years old. Do you know how many guys are going to be staring? Especially because you have no flaws, being beautiful is not going to help." I rolled my eyes. "Are you concerned with them damaging their minds, or are you concerned that they'll come after her?" my mother asked. Edward didn't answer. "Edward, please," Johnny said. "I know you're not used to this type of style, but we're not in the fifties anymore." Johnny said. I looked up at him. "Is that what he's concerned about? The fashion?" Johnny nodded. I laughed. "It'll be fine Edward. If any yahoo tries anything, I know Jasper, Emmett and you will be there. And I know Johnny would definitely be there." "Edward she can take care of herself, too. Vampire, remember?" Emmett said knocking on his head. I laughed. "Can we go now?" I asked. They nodded and left. Johnny and I rode with my parents and the rest with Edward. "Did you decide on the movie?" my father asked from the front of the Mercedes. Johnny smiled widely. "Oh, I picked the perfect movie. And nothing is correct about the movie at all," he said laughing. "What do you mean?" he asked. "It's supposed to be a true story, you'll find out Carlisle." He said and waved once, as if to dismiss the conversation. I pondered over his words, they were very interesting. I haven't seen any previews for movies, so I couldn't figure it out.

We got out of the car and into the theater. Johnny took out his wallet and handed it to the lady to pay for our tickets. "9 for Walk the line, please." I gawked at the poster that was hanging near the entrance; it was the movie we were going to see. "Walk the line? 'Joaquin Phoenix as Johnny Cash Reese Witherspoon as June Carter'?" I was shocked to see this. "Where's me? Who's playing me?" I asked. "They didn't include me? This is bogus!" I jabbed my hand towards the picture. Johnny caught them. "It'll be fine," he said laughing. I huffed and joined the rest of the family inside. We sat way in the back, not wanting to be seen. Or else people would be watching us more then the movie.

Through the whole movie I was shaking my head. It was getting everything wrong. My Johnny had not done drugs and was certainly not married. He was never into June Carter either! I was very disgusted by the way they made him act in this movie. That was not Johnny Cash, the "Man in Black". _I_ had the real Johnny Cash. Johnny was _mine, _not June Carters! Or even the other women he was "married" to, who he had kids with. The real Johnny Cash was sitting right here and no one knew it. Johnny was snickering at the movie the whole time. I was very livid. I wasn't even mentioned in the movie, apparently I was nonexistent. Plus they made Johnny seem like he was the women abuser type. Johnny was as gentle as a butterfly. How can they think of him that way? I got up and left. I didn't want to watch this. I got in my fathers car, sitting in the backseat. I had my arms across my chest, with my face distorted. This was such bogus, I was nonexistent, Johnny was a druggie, a women abuser, a father, and "in love" with June Carter. Johnny knocked on my window, and then opened it. "Get out," he said. His voice was stern and angered. I didn't move. Johnny sighed. "Get out of the car." He said. His voice raised a couple of octaves. _You'll have to drag me out. I'm not leaving the car. _I thought to him, moving farther away from the door. Johnny reached in grabbed my arms and slid me towards him, picking me up out of the car with such force. He wasn't trying to hurt me; he was just trying to get me to talk to him. Johnny set me on my feet, I didn't look at him. "Why are you angry?" he hissed. I still didn't speak. I shouldn't have to. He knew already. "Baby, please?" his tone was softer. "Figure it out," I said. "I don't want to. Its family night. You know I shut everything off so I can be with you. So I don't know whats wrong." It was raining hard and I was soaked and so was he. The snow was going to freeze over. I thought. I sighed; I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to talk about the stupid movie. Johnny placed his hands against the car on either side of my head and leaned forward, forcing me to press back against the door. He leaned in even closer, his face inches from mine. I had no room to escape. "Now," he said. "Tell me whats wrong?" His eyes bored into mine. It was hard to look away from something so beautiful, that I didn't. "The movie," I said. "What about it?" he asked. I laughed once. "You know why? They completely screwed up your reputation! They have no idea what you're really like! Or even where you went! You went missing after one of our tours!" I was shouting. Some people were watching us. "Alexandra, is that why you ran out here?" Johnny whispered. I nodded. "Baby," he said amused. "Hollywood has a screwed up, twisted mind, okay? They just want money, not truth. They don't care about anything else." "Yeah, well I don't exist," I muttered. He laughed at me. Johnny threw his head back and laughed. My eyes narrowed. When he was finished, Johnny pulled my closer to him, his arms around my waist. "You do exist. You're in my arms right now, aren't you?" He asked. I just stood there, my hands pressing on his back to hug him more. "Yes," I whispered. "But apparently I was never in your life in the movie. Or even a singer. They even used they song we sang." I said. Johnny shook he head. "I don't care about that. I just want to see how it turned out. I thought it was outrage. The way I was supposed to have been walking around drunk and high on something! It was so funny!" I pulled away to look at him. "I was upset when they went right into your "story" using Jack's accident." I shook my head. "It was sad. I didn't pay attention to that part," I said. Johnny pulled me back to him. "I know. But they had those details right, that's why it was worse, love. I wasn't too happy about it either." He kissed my forehead. I squeezed him, knowing he was a good man, a wise man, my man. No one else's, he was all mine.

The others came out when the rest of the movie was over. They just stared at me with their golden eyes. It was uncomfortable. "Are you okay?" my mother asked when we were in the car. I just nodded and looked out the window. When we got home, I went straight to my room, not looking or talking to anyone. I was still upset over the fact that my husband's "life story" was told completely wrong. They had no idea who or what (for that matter) he is, let alone where he went after that last tour. I sat on the couch by the window in my room, staring at the sleeting rain. No one came up to talk to me, they just let me go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was right again about the weather. The ground was icy, and well slippery. I sighed and sat on the hood of my husband's car with my long coat wrapped around me to keep "warm". Johnny was standing in front of me, and we all watched as Bella pulled into a spot four cars down from us. She got out to check her tires. There were silver chains wrapped around them, so that her car would slip or swerve on the ice on the way here. I heard a high-pitched screech and I looked at Edward, he was staring at Bella with horror. I look again and Tyler Crowley's van was sliding fast for Bella and her truck. I saw Edward run towards the noise and knocked her to the ground. I made my way over there to help. The van was about to collide with them again and I pushed myself between them. My hands made contact with the van and it shuddered to a stop, but nearly landing on Bella's leg. Edward had swung her out of the way before it came down. I crouched down beside them. Edward's breathing was labored and his face was twisted with pain. "Bella? Are you all right?" Edward's voice was frantic. She looked very disoriented, and then seconds later came around. "I'm fine." Her voice was weak and jumbled. She tried to sit up, and looked around and saw my brothers arms were around her waist, holding her tightly to his side. "Be careful," he warned as she tried to make him release her. "I think you hit your head pretty hard." He continued. "Owe," she sucked in a sharp breath of air. "That's what I thought." Edward looked at me with a look that said; "What have I done?" and I didn't have the answer to his question. "How in the…" she trailed off. "How did you two get over here so fast?" "We're were standing right next you, Bella." I said, my tone was serious. She turned to look at Edward and he let her go, sliding over and pressed against my side. I held him, restraining. There was voices coming from every direction. I could here Johnny over the crowd. _We're fine._ I thought to him. "Don't move," someone shouted at us. "Get Tyler out of the van!" another shouted. Bella tried to get up but I just pushed down hard enough for her to get the idea. "Just stay put for now." "But it's cold," she complained. I laughed once under my breath. It was an edgy sound. "You two were over there," she mumbled. I stopped laughing. "You were by your cars." Edward's expression turned hard. "No, we weren't." He said. "I saw you." "Bella," I said. "We were standing with you, and Edward pulled both of us out of the way." My eyes were locked on her face and eyes. I made my expression so serious, she cringed back. "No." She set her jaw, determined to get an answer. I shook my head and rubbed my temples again. I was getting a real headache. I was trying so hard to ignore her scent. It wouldn't have bothered me if she was across the room, but we were crammed in this tiny space, the warm of her skin was everywhere. "Please, Bella." My brother said touching my face lightly, absentmindedly. "Why?" She demanded. "Trust us," he pleaded. There were sirens coming into the parking lot now. I sighed with relief. "Don't worry, Alexandra. We'll have Carlisle look at you," he said looking at me. His eyes were wide with fear. "Will you both promise to explain everything to me later?" "Fine," Edward snapped. "Fine," she repeated angrily. It took six EMTs and two teachers— Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp— to shift the van far enough away from us to bring stretchers in. Edward and I vehemently refused ours, and Bella tried to do the same, but we told them she hit her head and probably had a concussion. We sat in the front while Bella was in the back. Chief Swan was called onto this scene and Bella's expression changed from annoyed to humiliated. "Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized his daughter on the stretcher. "I'm completely fine, Char— Dad," she sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me." I laughed quietly to myself. "What?" Edward asked under his breath. I shook my head. I saw our family looking from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but held no hint of concern for us. Only Johnny was the one freaking out with annoyance of me in the ambulance.

Edward and I just walked freely into the hospital, while Bella glared angrily at us; she had police escorts to guide her into the emergency room. I opened the door to my father's office. He looked up with light golden eyes, almost black. When he saw our expressions he shot right up out of his chair, examining us with his eyes. Trying to see if we were hurt. "What is it now?" my fathers voice was alarmed. "Bella," we said together. "Another student lost control of his vehicle and it slid right for her," I explained. "You didn't?" he looked at Edward. He shook his head. "Edward knocked her to the ground and I stopped the van from crushing us twice. She hit her head off of the icy asphalt, pretty hard, and she won't stop asking us about how we got to her so fast." I finished. My father sighed. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. What were we supposed to do? Just let her get hit and then I go crazy from the scent of her blood that was spilled in the process? I didn't want to show that side of me." Edward said firmly. "Please? Please understand my reasoning?" Edward pleaded. My father stood there, thoughtful. "Alright, I'll get this straightened out." "Oh, make sure you write up a report about Alex. The EMTs think she has a concussion." My father nodded and left his office. I turned towards Edward. He was shakened by the sudden monstrosity. "Oh, Edward!" I flung my arms around his neck. I felt so horrible for him. One, we both just exposed ourselves, and two, if we didn't Edward would be draining Bella of her life. It was pain for the both of us. We had to do something, we just couldn't let anything happen to her. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Alex," he said. "It's okay. Carlisle will fix it." He said. He was still holding me when Johnny was in the room. "Alexandra," he sighed and ripped—not out of anger but with relief— out of Edward's arms and into his. "Don't you ever do that again!" he half screamed with frantic emotion. "The both of you!" he looked at Edward. "Alice and I didn't even get visions of this before you two ran off!" "That's because we didn't plan it! We just acted out of instinct! Human instinct!" I shot back at him. I didn't like the way he was being. It wasn't right to blame Edward or me. "I'm not blaming you two. I'm concerned! I love you both, you know that. So I'm just freaking out okay!" Johnny was breathing hard. "Come on Alex," Edward said. "Lets go see Bella." I nodded and kissed Johnny on the cheek before leaving. We walked in silence.

We stopped at the foot of Bella's bed and it looked like she was sleeping. "Is she sleeping?" Edward asked Tyler in the bed next to her. Bella eyes flew open and landed on us. "Hey, Edward, Alexandra, I'm really sorry—" Tyler began. Edward lifted a hand to stop him and held me close with the other. "No blood, no foul," he said smiling. I smiled too, to reassure him we were fine. Edward went to the edge of Tyler's bed, facing Bella. He smiled at her. I sat on the edge of Bella's bed. "So, what's the verdict?" I asked lightly touching her leg. "There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," She complained. "How come you two aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?" I saw Edward trying to hold back a smile, she sounded funny while she complained. "It's all about who you know," Edward answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you." I could hear my father's footsteps coming around the corner. Bella jaw dropped. I got up from the bed. "Father," I nodded my head in on sharp movement. "Allie," he nodded at me. He turned to Bella. "So, Miss. Swan," he said professionally, "how are you feeling?" "I'm fine," she answered. My father walked to the lightboard on the wall above her head, and turned it on. Like he needed the light, I could tell that she really was fine. "Your x-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? My kids say you hit it pretty hard." "It's fine," she repeated with a sigh, throwing quick scowls towards us. My father's fingers probed lightly along her skull. I noticed when she winced. "Tender?" he asked. "Not really." Both me and Edward were trying not to laugh at her. Her eyes narrowed at us. "Well, your father is in the waiting room—you can go home with him now. But come back if you get dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all." "Can't I go back to school?" she asked. "Maybe you should take it easy today." She glanced at us. "Do _they_ get to go back to school?" she asked. "Yes, and no." he said. I looked at him. "Edward will be going back to school. Allie would be going home, she also hit her head and will be taking it slow today." I stared at him. "Dad," I went to say. "Allie," he said sternly. "Your mother wants you home. Johnny is there waiting for you." I sighed. "Yes, sir," I mumbled. "Well someone has to spread the word that we survived," Edward said smugly. I rolled my eyes at him, he lightly pushed me. "Actually," my father corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room." "Oh no," Bella moaned, covering her face with her hands. My father raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?" "No, no!" she insisted, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly— she staggered, and my father caught her. He looked concerned. "I'm fine," she assured him again. "Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied her. "It doesn't hurt that bad," she insisted. "It sounds like you were extremely lucky," my father said, smiling as he signed her chart with flourish. "Lucky Edward and Alexandria happened to be standing next to me," she amended with a hard glance at the subject of her statement. "Oh, well, yes," he agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. He was saying something to him. When my father reached him, Bella moved to stand next to us. "Can I talk to you two for a minute?" she hissed under her breath. Edward took one step back from her, his jaw suddenly clenched. I walked to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. She was standing too close for him. "Your father is waiting for you," I said. She glanced behind her. "I'd like to speak to you two alone, if you don't mind," she pressed. I was getting angry. I wanted to just slap her. Edward had to put a hand on _my_ shoulder to keep me from jumping at her. "Alex," he whispered. I sighed and composed myself. He glared at her, and then turned himself and me around and strode down the long room. She had to run to catch up to us. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, we spun around to face her. "What do you want?" he asked, sounding just as annoyed as I felt. His eyes were cold. Bella looked intimidated. "You owe me an explanation," she reminded us. "We saved your life— we don't owe you anything." I hissed back at her. She flinched away. "You promised." "Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what your talking about anymore then I do. I can't think straight with the throbbing in my head, okay?" I said less hostile. She was getting angry. "There is nothing wrong with my head." Edward just looked at her with unsure eyes. "What do you want from me, Bella?" he said. "I want you to tell me the truth," she said. My phone suddenly rang. I ignored it. "I want to know why I'm lying for you two." "What do you _think_ happened?" he snapped. "All I know is you weren't anywhere near me— Tyler didn't even see the two of you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush all three of us—" she turned to me, "and it didn't, your hands left dents in the side of it—" she turned back to my brother. "You left a dent in the other car, and your both not hurt— and the van should have smashed my legs, but your sister was holding it up…" That sounded like she was crazy, but it was all true. Bella began to grind her teeth together. We were staring at her incredulously. Edward's face was tense, defensive. I squeezed his shoulder for support. _We should just walk away, right now. _He just shook his head. "What?" Bella snapped. "You think my 123lb. sister lifted a van off of you?" His tone questioned her sanity, it only made her more suspicious. She nodded once, jaw tight. "Nobody will believe that, you know." "I'm not going to tell anybody." She said each word slowly, carefully controlling her anger. Surprise flitted across both of us. "Then why does it matter?" I asked. "It matters to me," she insisted. "I don't like to lie— so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it." "Can't you thank us and get over it?" "Thank you." She waited. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" my brother asked. "No." "In that case…I hope you enjoy disappointment." There was silence, our breathing making the only sound in the hall. Bella broke the silence. "Why did you even bother?" she asked. Edward and I exchanged looks. "I don't know," Edward whispered. And then he turned his back on her and walked away. I stared at him and then back at Bella. "Thank you so much for that," I hissed at her. "He has enough to deal with in his life then some girl whose insane!" I spit at her before leaving. I was so livid I went outside and straight to the woods. I need to hit something, I needed to get this frustration out. I hit some trees and kept walking deeper in the woods hitting anything in reach, which meant I accidently hit Edward in the chest. "I'm so sorry!" I said when he fell to the ground. "I wasn't paying attention, Edward, I'm so sorry," he got up and rubbed his chest. "I'm fine," he muttered. "You didn't have to freak out on her like that." He said. I frowned. _It just came out. I was really angry. I hated to see you like that. She was just getting on my nerves. _Edward sighed. "I know." He said. "Come on," he pulled me back to the parking lot. "Alice and Johnny brought the Volvo over. I'll take you home." I nodded and got in the car.

That night I went to Bella's house. It was late so everyone was sleeping. I searched easily for a spare key outside her house. Humans forget things so easily. I found the key under the eave, and opened the door silently, putting the key back before hand. I found my way to her room just by fallowing her scent. I stood near the door in the shadows just incase she was to wake up in the middle of the night. I watched as she tossed and turned. Muttering to herself. "No," she said. "No, please come back, Edward." My eyes widened with shock. She was dreaming of him? Why was she dreaming about my brother? I don't understand, they only talked a few times, not enough to…My thought trailed off. "Alexandra, I'm sorry," she whispered. I stiffened. Was she awake? I looked closely, no she was still sleeping. "I'm sorry for hurting him." She said. I left, locked her door and putting the key back after doing so. I ran home, questions forming in my head. Why was she dreaming of my brother? Of me? What were we to her? Does she dream of us often? Johnny said she'd find out what we were, so did she find out in that short length of time? I shook my head and headed into my house. Johnny was in the living room playing the piano when I walked in. "Why were you at her house?" was the first thing he asked. "Reasons," I mumbled. He stopped playing and was staring at me with strong intent eyes. "Why are you blocking me? I didn't even have a vision. You could have hurt her." "Then how come you knew I was there?" I asked hastily. "You smell like her." He replied. "So why are you blocking your thoughts from me?" he asked. I was could also block my thoughts with my shield. Sometimes I wanted privacy in my mind, and Johnny was the only one to read them when I didn't want Edward to hear. But tonight I wanted them all to myself. "Reasons," I repeated and went to take a shower and wash my clothes of the evidence.

The next month Edward stayed out of contact with Bella, and I was a total zombie. Johnny and I haven't really been talking. Either I was frustrated or he was upset with me. So I guess you can say we're taking a break. I don't sit with him at lunch, I sit at an empty table, thinking. I was thinking of Bella. She did keep her side of the bargain. Every time someone asked her about the accident she'd just say Edward and I were there and got her out of the way in time. In class she tried to talk to him the day after the accident. I went to her house every night and watched her. I wanted to know if she knew yet. But she would just mumble Edwards name and roll over. She never spoke my name again. I tearlessly sobbed in her room every night. I was getting too attached to a human I hardly talk to. But it feels like I already know her, and I can tell she had feelings for my brother, and it scared me.

I sighed when the bell rang I walked to class by myself still thinking. I was stopped by Aaron Michaels. "Alexandria?" I looked at him. He was tall, and he was shaking nervously. Most people don't get up the nerve to talk to the Cullens. We were too weird. "Yes, Aaron?" I stood there picking at my binder. "Are…are you going to the spring dance?" His smile was so forced. He was trying hard not to seem to nervous. "Yes," I replied. "Why do you ask?" Aaron shifted his weight. "I…I was wondering since you and Johnny don't seem to be together anymore, if you'd go with me." I frowned. Have people notice that? I sighed. "No," I said. "I can't go with you. Even though me and Johnny are taking a break, we're still going together. I still love him, okay? We're just having a difficult time right now. I'm sorry." He looked so disappointed. "O…Okay, I guess, I'll see you later then." He forced another smile and went to turn to go to his class. "Aaron?" he turned back around. "Yeah," his voice was hopeful. "We can still hang out if you want. We can go to Olympia if you like? I'll drive?" He smiled. "What day?" "Doing anything tonight?" I asked. He shook his head. "Great. I'll pick you up after school." When Aaron left, I saw Johnny standing near some lockers. He was staring at me. He must've been there the whole time Aaron and I were talking. I sighed and turned around, not in the mood for arguing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Edward drove me home. Johnny was driving Alice now in my place. There wouldn't be room for me if he didn't. But Edward wasn't happy about my plans either. "You're going out with a human tonight?" "Yes," I said quietly. His tone was angry. "You know that's going to hurt Johnny, right?" I sighed. "It's not a date. We're just hanging out." "Yeah but its…" he didn't finish. "Its what Edward? Wrong? I don't think so. I think at the moment I need something better to do then being a vampire. I need something normal!" I shouted in the car. Jasper tried to calm me down, but I strongly forced a shield around me. When the car came to a stop in front of the house I got out and slammed my door. I called Aaron to tell him I'd be a little late picking him up. I needed to hunt before being alone with him. He told me he'd be waiting. I went into the house for a quick second to tell my parents I was going hunting and then I had plans to go to Olympia. I left and ran to our hunting grounds, close to the house so I can get home faster. I hunted some elk, no wolves were out today. I took down two bucks and one very aggravated grizzly. When I knew my thirst was satisfied I turned to go home. When I did Johnny was standing in front of me. His face was expressionless. His eyes, pleading. "What?" I said folding my arms across my chest. "Why?" he asked. I looked away. "Baby, why are you doing this to me? To yourself? You're torturing the both of us." He said, his voice was soft, and there was a strange edge to it. "I'm just going to hang out with Aaron, okay. I do not like him. We're only going out as friends." I said flatly, and walked around him. I knew that wasn't what he was talking about. I was too afraid to give him the real answer; I'd have a hysterical break down. Johnny caught my arm to stop me from walking away from him. "Are you leaving me?" he asked. My eyes began to prick. What was I supposed to say to him? I still loved him, but I needed time on my own. Too much was happening at once. My head hung low, and shook it. He thinks I'm giving up on him. When I didn't say anything he let me go, but only caught me when I started falling to my knees. "Baby," he whispered as I just buried myself in my own guilt. First I was hurting Edward, then myself, and now my husband. I shook my head furiously. It was too much, too much for life. Humans should be happy they don't get much time in the world. They don't have to suffer for eternity over things that were too important in life. But I have to suffer, I have to suffer for eternity, just by watching the most important things slip right trough my hands. "Baby," Johnny said into my hair. "Please talk to me?" I just sat in his arms clinging to him. All I could do was just sit there, blocking him from everything. Johnny kissed my hair, my fingers, nose, and when he reached my lips I pulled away. His expression was hurt by my rejection. "I'm sorry," I whispered getting up and ran back home. I was already dress so I just got in my lightening blue Audi. I cried the whole way to Aarons.

I beeped the horn. I saw the curtains move by the window. He was making sure it was me. When he came out, his parents fallowed. I shut off the engine, put a smile on my face and got out of the car to meet them "Hi," they said. "You must be Alexandra, or do you prefer Alex?" His dad asked. I smiled. "Alexandra will do, Mr. Michaels." I said. Aaron stood next to me. "You're Dr. Cullen's youngest, right?" I nodded. "Yeah. Technically Edward, my adopted brother, is older then me by two weeks, but we're the same age. So we're both the youngest." I explained. They nodded. His mother was looking me up and down, and then back to my face. "You're quit a thing to look at," she said smiling. Aaron groaned. "Mom!" he said. I giggled. "What? She's gorgeous!" I lightly touched her arm and thanked her. "Drive safe! That car looks very fast…and expensive." His father said. I nodded and we got in the car. "I'm so sorry I'm late," I said. "I had a fight with my brother and then with Johnny," my eyes pricked again. I forced the sob in my throat away and composed myself. This wasn't the time for my hysterics to surface. "I hope it wasn't because you're hanging out with me." He said guilty. I looked at his and his face was twisted with fear. He was scared. "Only the one with Edward, but I reasoned with him. The one with Johnny was more complex then me hanging out with you," I said facing the windshield. I was going the speed limit and it was itching me to go faster. I sighed and started talking. "So is there a movie you've been wanting to see?" I asked. "Yeah," he said turning in his seat to look at me. "What one?" I asked smiling. These were so fake, but what was I supposed to do? Let all my anger and hurt rush out right in front of him? No way! "Walk the Line. You know the one about Johnny Cash?" I winced. I did not want to see that again. "You really don't want to see that, trust me." I said firmly. "Why not?" he asked. "Its not a good movie," I glanced at him. "It should be, it got great reviews and it's a true story." I started laughing. He was alarmed at me response. "What's funny?" he asked, but I could tell he was smiling. "It is not a true story!" "How do you know?" I parked the car at a McDonalds. I'm going to eat the human food and then cough it back up in the bathroom. We got out. "Okay, you know my boyfriend Johnny, right?" he nodded. "You want to know why his name is Johnny Cash?" "Yeah, I thought that was weird." He said looking at the menu. We ordered and sat down. "He sings, of course you know that because we hold a benefit concert at the school." I swallowed my nasty tasting chicken nuggets. "Well, me and Johnny were placed with Dr. Cullen on the same day. I was 14 and he was just turning 15. Johnny's only months older then me. Well we stuck together like paper and glue." Aaron was watching me intently, while shoving fries in his mouth. "Johnny's real name is Constantine," "That's really old." Aaron cut in. "Yeah, I know. He didn't like it very much. He still doesn't. Anyways," I continued. "I have to tell you my name story before I finish his, they go together." He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" "Yeah. My real name is not Alexandra. It's Atlanta. My real parents named me that because they were on vacation the month I was born, and it so happened that my mother went into labor when passing through Atlanta, Georgia." "Whoa, that's cool." I smiled. "Atlanta Rose Strickland." I recited my "real" name. "But when the Cullen's actually decided to adopt us we changed our names. We both sing, write and play music, and we were dating." "You dated your brother?" I laughed. "Not related, remember? Anyways, back in 1956 during one of the tours for June Carter, Jerry Lee Lewis, and Johnny Cash, but what no one knows is there was one more singer present on that tour." His eyes look like they were going to pop out of his head. "She was 17 years old, her and Johnny were inseparable. They always did things together, especially singing to each other. That's what they enjoyed the most." I smiled at my old memories, they were easy to remember because through the years I always thought of them so they wouldn't get lost. I continued. "They were in love. Very much in love. Her name was Alexandra Cullen. So in the process of thinking of new names, Constantine and I were in the basement listening to old Johnny Cash records. The ones with Alexandra singing with him. We noticed we were like them, so those were the names we picked." I said looking at my cell phone. 40 text messages from Johnny and 10 voicemails. I sighed. "So very convenient that you were adopted into a family who had already had Alexandra's last name." "Yeah, well it's a common last name. So not really." Aaron looked down at his nearly gone big mac. "How do you know all this?" he asked. "I'm a distant relative to Alexandra." I said quickly. "She was my great grandmother. She died before my parents died. She told me the story," "So that means Johnny Cash was your great grandfather?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Spot on," I replied. "So why does the movie say all that stuff about your great grandfather being with June Carter and doing all kinds of drugs? If their not true then why make a movie and call it a true story?" I shrugged. "It's Hollywood. They just want to make money, not caring whether or not the facts are true. Plus they have no idea what happened to the rest of Johnny Cash's life. I do," I examined a fry and then put it back in its box. "My great grandparents eventually ran away together," my eyes pricked. Just talking about Johnny hurt. "Why?" Aaron asked. "Because Johnny was 23, 24 years old, and Alexandra was 17 almost 18. Back then they would have gotten shunned for being together. She was too young for him, but they didn't care, they were madly in love and would do anything for each other. Therefore they eloped and were never seen since their last tour. That's why you shouldn't see the movie. And that's why were named after my great grandparents. Johnny and I are very much like them." I said looking back at my phone. 55 text messages 25 voicemails. It was also getting late. So we just hung out here and I eventually took him home, after going to the bathroom to empty my stomach of its solid food.

While in the car I put on some music. "I want you listen to my great grandparents sing, okay?" he nodded. I plugged my iPod in and flipped through the songs, and found a song me and Johnny recorded back in 1956. I sang along with my "great grandmother" and Aaron was surprised. "You sound just like her. Your voice is just slightly higher then hers. You have a very beautiful voice." I smiled. "Thanks," I said. I walked him up to his porch. "So, I'll see you again?" he asked. "Of course," I said. I shook my head. That was my line to Johnny. "Are you okay?" he noticed my movement. "Yeah, headache." "You want something? I can get you some." I shook my head again. "I'm sure I can get some at home, its not that bad, yet." I said. "Okay," I sighed. I hugged him. "Thanks for hanging out with me." I said. "Anytime," he said back.

On the way home, I booked it. I needed to go fast, it was helping me to calm my almost hysterical break down. When I reached the driveway I slowed and passed through the winding path. I parked in the garage, not getting out. I just sat there with my head on the steering wheel, trying to take deep even breaths. I heard someone in the garage and then my door opened. They got me out of my car, leaving my keys in the ignition. I was cradled in their arms and carried me back into the house. I didn't bother to peek at the vampire carrying me, I was afraid of that hysterical break down I was fighting the whole night. They laid down on the couch in my room, with me still in their arms. I just laid there, not moving, speaking, or breathing. I was afraid to hurt him. After awhile he started singing to me, it was the same song he sang to me before our car accident. It just made me feel worse. I got up quickly and stood by the window. There was a sigh from the couch, I could hear them getting up. "Baby," he said as his arms wrapped around me from behind. "Are you okay?" I leaned my head back and it rested on his shoulder. "No," I whispered. There was a long pause. He was shifting through my thoughts. I was tired of blocking them. Johnny eventually turned me around to face him. I was met with a long passionate kiss. I couldn't help but kiss him back. I missed him so much, and it was my fault for being distant from my family. Dealing with Edward, Bella, and myself was too much. I pushed my husband away from me, I pushed him away, making him think I didn't want him anymore, that I didn't love him. I pulled away from his body, turning back around and wrapped my own arms around me. "Please," he whispered. I shook my head. I don't want to love him. Not like this, not with me in such a hysterical state. He doesn't deserve to see me like this, none of my family does. I just stood there, staring at the clouded night. There was a very loud crashing noise. It sounded like the couch being flipped over, I didn't turn to look. There was more crashing, and then a new sound. It sounded like choking. Like someone was crying but didn't have enough tears left to cry. It was Johnny. I finally did it, I finally pushed him too far. I slid to the floor, laying on my side, still holding myself. Why was I hurting people? When was I going to stop hurting my loved ones? It wasn't fair to them. It wasn't fair to my family for me to push them away, especially Johnny. My breathing sped up and I knew I was finally having my hysterical break down, the one I've been holding back for the past month. It was long after that the crashes stopped. Strong arms found their way around me, propping me up into sitting position in between their legs. Johnny left leg supported my back, and his arms kept me from falling into pieces. "I'm sorry," I repeated over and over. Johnny didn't say anything, he just kept rocking me, smoothing my hair and pressing his lips to my skin, where ever he was able to reach. We sat there crying together, and I explained through my sobs everything.

"Baby," Johnny said. "Why didn't you just tell me? Why didn't you tell me about Bella dreaming of Edward, and talking about him in her sleep?" I shook my head. "I didn't want Edward to know…he would have left again." My voice was muffled, my face was buried in chest. I didn't want Edward to leave, not long ago had I pleaded with him to come home. I loved him, and he needed to stay here. What if something happens to Johnny and Edward wasn't around to help me get through my mourning? Johnny grabbed my face tightly. "Nothing. Is. Going. To. Happen. To. Me." He said each word separately. I looked away, but he twisted his body to look at my eyes. "Honey," his tone was soft and was filled with the love I have been rejecting the last month. "Nothing is going to happen to me, you, Edward, or our family. I promise. We just have to stick together and be strong. Can you be strong for them?" I nodded, hoping I can be strong for them, at the moment I don't even think I'm strong enough for anything. Not even life. "I'll help you be strong," Johnny said, pulling my head back to his chest. "I'll help you with everything and anything. You know that. And I know you can pull through this," he whispered in my hair. I leaned up to reach his face and he velvet lips met mine. I kissed him with as much passion and love as I can. He didn't get any of this in a long time. I neglected our relationship for too long, and I'm surprised that he still loves me the same way and more. Johnny pulled away. "Don't think like that," he whispered. His forehead was pressed against mine. "Of course I still love you! You're my girl, my wife, my soul mate. How can I ever stop loving you? Huh? How?" His questions were ones I could not answer. It was true he can't just stop loving me, there wasn't away. Our love is so tightly bound that I bet you could have written it down on a stone tablet and placed it next to the Ten Commandments, making them eleven. "Why did you ask me if I was leaving you, if you knew how much you mean to me? Or how much I love you? Why ask that question if you knew the answer?" I whispered harshly. He shook his head. "I was just so stressed from watching both you and Edward go through pain. I wasn't thinking straight." Johnny shifted me in his arms, so that my back was lean on his chest, and I was still positioned in between his legs. I sighed. The sound was content, easy. Someone knocked on our door. "Come on in Rosalie," he said without looking towards her. She walked in and stopped when she saw the mess. "Were you two having a physical fight?" she asked. Her tone shocked. I shook my head. "I was just having a fit," Johnny told her. "It was hard to see Alexandra break down like she did." His voice was suddenly filled with pain. I went to turn around, but his arms held me tight in my place. "Alice told me something was wrong with you two when I got home. I wasn't expecting this," she gestured to objects on the floor. "Is there anything I can do to help? Are you guys okay?" Rosalie asked. Her words were sincere. She was my favorite sister, I loved her very much. She was like my second Momma. "We're fine," I whispered. She nodded. "I was thinking," she sat down next to us. "Maybe you should take a break from school, and all this stress. Go to Denali, I'm sure Tanya would be happy to finally meet Johnny, and more then welcome to share her home. Just go for the night and tomorrow. You can come home Tuesday evening." Johnny didn't say anything, neither did I, but I guess he just thinking about it because Rosalie would have gotten up already to leave. But she didn't, which meant she knew Johnny was chewing over her no stressed plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

While we waited, Johnny let Rosalie turn me around so she could play with my hair. She ended up French braiding my long dark hair, happy for it to be out of my face. "There," she side, turning my face so she could look at me. "I can see that pretty face of yours. I see the familiar human face of my, oh so little sister." She stroked my face, her eyes back in the past.

Rosalie had wished that my father hadn't bitten me, and was against it when I had asked for it in the first place. But she reluctantly agreed to this plan, she didn't want to lose me. None of them did.

Rosalie struggled the most with what we are. She wished for a human life, one with a husband and children, not that she's unhappy with Emmett. She loves him very much, but just wished they were human. Rosalie longed for a child, something we can't have. So when I came into the picture she was thrilled and her mother instincts came out. All the while I grew up; Rosalie was there when I needed her. Just like Edward.

I smiled back at her. "I don't look that different," I replied. She smiled back sadly. I knew what she was thinking. It wasn't hard. She was thinking of the pain I went through to be like her. She was the one sitting next to me while I burned. Edward just stood by the door, afraid to came in when he didn't have to.

I grabbed her hand and held it close to me. "It's okay," I whispered. "I know how much it hurts. I understand, but the next option would have been worse then becoming one of the damned." Rosalie looked down. "I love you," I whispered. "I know. I love you too, my sister, my daughter." I smiled.

Not only did I consider her to be my sister and my second momma. But she considered me as a sister in many ways, but a daughter in most.

Rosalie raised me more then my mother did. Esmé didn't mind because she knew how she felt about missing that part of life. All the while she was there trough my hard times, like getting my period for the first time. I thought I was going to bleed to death.

Johnny chuckled under his breath. Mind readers…

Rosalie was the one to explain it to me. And then when I had my first date, and when my heart got broken for the first time. She was there.

"I think that a day away wouldn't hurt much," he said. "But that means we have to cancel the concert." He looked at me when he said it. I shook my head. "I'd rather cancel it then have another hysterical break down on stage." I said. He nodded. "I'll tell the principle tomorrow," Rosalie said getting up and pulling me with her. "Thank you," I said hugging her. "For what?" she asked. "It was really Alice's idea you know." I laughed. "No silly. Thank you for being my Momma," she pressed her face into my braided hair, muffling a sob. "You'll always be mine." She said. "No matter if you're human, a vampire, or dead. Your mine," she kissed my head and left quickly. I stood there and watched her leave. Johnny was still on the floor. "What car are we taking?" he asked. "The Audi," he got up and started fixing the room. "I stopped on the way home and filled the tank." I said turning to help him. Before I got to do anything, I fell to the ground picking up wooden pieces. Johnny's guitar, he smashed it. I started to gather them in my arms, furious that he had done this. "Alexandra," he said as I walked out of the room. I took the pieces to my brother. "Fix it," I growled. Edward looked up from the book he was reading. "What happened to it?" his eyes wide with alarm. "He smashed it!" Edward looked from me, then to the dismantled instrument, and then to his doorway. I turned. Johnny was standing there with a look I've never seen before, but at the moment I didn't care. "Baby, please?" I looked back at Edward. "Can you fix it?" He sorted through the pieces and shook his head. "It'll be impossible to fix. There are too many pieces, some parts are missing, and even if I was able to put it back together it wouldn't play anymore." His eyes were looking at me, they were sad. He knew how much Johnny loved that guitar. How much I loved it. Johnny had used that guitar to sing to me at our wedding, and he took away the memory. It was the same guitar he used on our last tour, which made it even more special to me. I shook my head. It was gone. Johnny had that guitar for 57 years, and it was still in perfect condition. The 57 year old guitar no longer existed. I gathered the pieces and headed downstairs. Everyone gasped when they saw the wood sticking out of my arms. Johnny fallowed. I set them on the dinning room table, spreading them out. I blocked my thoughts and emotions. "Don't block me," Johnny whispered. I turned around and backhanded him across the face. He was completely stunned. I've never hit him before, no matter what our arguments were about. That was the first time I hit him. Johnny just stood there, one hand on the right side of his face, his eyes wide with pain. Pain from my blow and emotional pain for what he done. "You ruined it!" I yelled. "How could you?" I shook my head. I was so mad. "You knew how much that guitar meant to me!" my vision was tainted red, which meant my vampire instincts were surfacing. "Just because you had a fit doesn't give you the right to smash something so important!" My fingers curled in like claws. "Do you know that when you're gone, out hunting that I pick up that guitar?" I motioned my head towards the table. "I play it until I hear you come home! It's the only thing that I had to keep you close to me when you weren't here! Now I can't do anything with it!" I brought my hand up to hit him again, he flinched away. I stopped in midair. "You're not worth hitting," I hissed and turned to leave.

I was opening the door to my Audi when I saw a figure sitting in the passenger seat. "Alex," it was Edward. I got in the car, turning it on. "Get out," I forced the words at him. "You can't leave," he whispered. "Watch me," I hissed. I opened his door with my mind and forced a shield to push him out of the car. When he was removed I closed the door and sped out of the garage. I had no other emotion going through my mind, only anger filled me. I was so raged; I wasn't able to sob tearlessly.

I drove all the way to Tanya's. When I got out she was already there waiting for me. "Edward called. He knew this was where you were going to come," she said hugging me. My expression was impassive. "Can I have one of the bedrooms to stay in? I need to be alone." She nodded and turned to go in the house.

I sat on the bed, just staring at the wall. All I saw was the guitar, my wedding, and Johnny singing. I just couldn't believe that he would do something like this. I knew he was upset about me, but there was no excuse for his actions. None at all. Did I smash things when I was angry? No. Did I have a fit like that? No. Yes I know he was concerned about me, I know he loves me very much, but he hurt me. Johnny pushed me too far, so far that I don't think I want to go home tomorrow. My phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was my father. "Hello?" "Alexandra, please come home." No, it wasn't my father. It was Johnny. I hung up. I didn't want to speak to him. It rang again. Rosalie. "Hello?" "Honey," it actually was Rosalie. "Come home? Please, Johnny's freaking out." "Why should I care?" "Because he's your husband, you love him. And I know he loves you with all he's got. A material object should not come in between your love for him. It's ridiculous." I didn't say anything. I heard the phone being handled and knew she was passing it to someone. "Baby," I hung up as soon as he spoke. I didn't want to talk to him. I guess no one understands the meaning of importance. No matter what it was. It was not just an object that laid around our room, it was a memory. That specific guitar Johnny used to play along with the song I wrote for him in 1956, now it was gone. I couldn't see the memory.

I just laid on the bed, thinking. Just letting my anger out through my thoughts. No one called my phone in hours, it was nearly sunrise. Mine and Johnny's favorite time of the day. We'd go outside just to watch the sun peek up from between the mountains and clouds, it was beautiful.

There was a knock on my door. "Alexandra?" It was Carmen. "Can I come in?" I opened the door with my mind, not wanting to move from the bed. A familiar scent swept through the room as it open. I quickly shut the door, locking it. "Alexandra!" Johnny pounded on the door. "Let me in!" I didn't speak. He just kept pounding and pounding. He was going to break the door. I put a shield up, so he could pound on that. There wasn't any noise, but I knew he was still there. "Open the door! Baby, please! Open it…" his voice trailed off with a new emotion. Never in our 49 years of marriage have I heard that in his voice. Pain mixed with love. He knew he hurt me, and he wanted to tell me he was sorry, but I don't know if I can forgive him. Not yet.

I laid there for hours, it was almost nightfall, and Johnny was still outside my door. Every so often he'll ask me to open the door. I wouldn't respond. A few times Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, and Carmen would try to reason with me. I ignored them, too.

It was one in the morning when I decided to unlock the door, and take down the shield. Johnny slowly opened the door, peeking in before coming to lay next to me on the bed. I pulled away when he tried to hold me. "Please," he whispered. "I-I..." he couldn't finish. It was silent, only Johnny's breathing filled the room. I felt him touching my hair, taking the hair tie off and untangling my hair from its massive braid. His fingers ran through the silkiness. Every now and then I'd feel him picking some up to put it to his face. My hair was his security blanket. He could never stop touching it. I sighed, and he stiffened. "Baby," his voice cracked. I rolled onto my back, still not looking at him. I saw his hand rise to stroke my face, I didn't move away, but I did stay perfectly still, giving no sign of life. Johnny's fingers traced the outlining of my lips, and ran along my jaw line. The gentleness of his touch made my skin soften just a little. He felt the muscles in my face relax and took the opportunity to pull me closer to him. I didn't fight him. Johnny buried his face in my hair, breathing in my scent and kissing the top of my head. "Talk to me," he whispered. "Hold me; just do something to show me you still love me." I shook my head and his hand left my face. I wasn't in the mood to talk out loud so I took my phone out and quickly texted him. _How can I not love you? _I handed him my phone. He read it quietly, before texting his own message. _Then why act like this? _I sighed and shook my head again. _You hurt me. _I could hear a sob rising in his chest as he read those three words. He didn't text back. He just handed the phone back. Johnny sat up on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. His frame shook. I got up, and put a hand on his shoulder. I was still angry, but I loved him. I pulled him back down to lay on the bed. I held him while he had his break down.

I still didn't speak to him; I just let my lips wonder against the skin of his beautiful face.

Johnny kept repeating; "Don't leave me," and it made me sad. It made me hate myself. Rosalie was right. I shouldn't let a material object come between us. It hurt so much to see something so valuable to me sit in pieces, but the most valuable thing in my life is whats here in my arms right now. Johnny was my everything, but the things he does adds to my precious memories. The guitar was a symbol to me. It was a symbol of our love. Just watching him sit in front of me in his wedding tux, with the guitar strap attaching the instrument to his body as he was singing to me on the lawn during the reception was one of the best moments of my life. It was important to me because he played it for a very special reason. He loved me. Johnny loved me enough to runaway with my family to stay with me after we were vampires. He loved me so much that when he did find out me and my family were vampires he didn't freak, he just welcomed us with open arms, keeping me tucked in the protection of his love.

I pulled his face up to look in his eyes; they were filled with so much pain. More pain then I could have ever imagine. It was more pain and torture then vampire venom spreading through your veins.

I just shook my head. "I'm sorry," I whispered and crushed my face to his. Johnny's right hand locked tight on the back of my head making sure I couldn't remove myself. His left hand was on my back, pulling me closer. Not wanting to let me go. I let my barriers down and let him skim through my mind and emotions. It just made him pull me closer, so close there was no space left between us. When he pulled away his breathing was labored, and his eyes were locked on mine. "Come home," he whispered. I looked away from him. His left hand released my back and turned my face back towards him. "Baby, please. Come home. I need you to come home." His light amber eyes began to fill with pain again. "I love you, please. You're all I got to keep me sane!" I placed a hand on his face. "You still want me after everything I did?" Johnny pulled my lips back to his, answering my question. He kissed me so hard, my lips started to throb. He felt my physical pain and stopped. "Yes," he said. He voiced his answer to my question. "Just come home." Johnny's fingers ran along my jaw line again. I nodded, and he smiled.

We were saying our good byes to Tanya and her family and thanking them for outing up with our issue. "I'm so sorry you had to meet Johnny like this." I said. Tanya just shrugged it off. "Just as long as we got to meet the last member of the Cullen family, it doesn't matter." She said hugging me. "Thank you for understanding." Johnny said. "I greatly appreciate your help with my wife. She's been on edge ever since Bella showed up at school," he explained. We told them about the human girl Bella, so they knew what we were talking about. "Yes," Eleazar said. "She was like that we she showed up with Edward. And Johnny," Eleazar had this pondering look on his face. "You look greatly familiar." Johnny and I started laughing. "I guess I should seem familiar to you. Were you around in the fifties?" He asked. Eleazar nodded. "Who did you listen to during that time?" Johnny asked. "June Carter, Jerry Lee Lewis, Alexandra, and Johnny Cash." He rambled off. "Well who was your favorite?" "Johnny Cash," we smiled. "Well, Eleazar," Johnny said. "Would you like my autograph?" For a second Eleazar's face was confused then clicked with comprehension. "Johnny Cash? You're the real Johnny Cash?" he nodded. "How?" "Alexandra and I toured together for 6 months, and we fell in love," Johnny explained. "The day after her birthday I was driving her down to meet my family, the Cullens fallowed. Anyways, it was raining hard that night and I lost control of our car. The next thing knew, I wake up to this burning pain, and Alexandra screaming. When the change was over they explained and here I am. Johnny Cash the vampire at your service." Johnny bowed. I laughed. "Johnny asked me to marry him on June 7th, 1958," I said smiling. "We got married on September 7th, 1958 and was together ever since." Eleazar was completely stunned. "You married the real Johnny Cash. That's why he went missing after his last tour? I knew your father said you were in a car accident and he had to change you. Then later he mentioned you getting married, but never mentioned that you both were in the same accident." We laughed again. "May I ask," Irina cut in. "Why did you pick those particular days?" We smiled again. "I kissed Alexandra on June 7th 1956 for the first time. She just turned 18, it was the day of our crash, and the day Carlisle changed us. September 7th just happened to be the date Alice picked. We wanted to make sure it wasn't going to rain, so she searched for the weather. I could have done it, but Alice nearly ripped us to shreds for trying to help." I hugged Johnny, happy to see that he's smiling again and that I wasn't stressed out. He read my thoughts and bent down to kiss my lips lightly. "I love you," he whispered. I smiled. "I know." They all awed at our little scene. "Well," Eleazar said. "You'd have to come and sing to me. I loved your music. I have all your records. Especially the one with The Ring of Fire." Johnny and I looked at each other and back to Eleazar. "I never recorded that one. I only sang it live," Johnny said. "Alexandra wrote it. Huh," Johnny had that little crease between his eyebrows again. He was thinking. "They must have recorded that one when I sang it live. Huh," he said again. "Well," I said. "Thank you again for everything. We'll come back on good terms next time." I said. We left the house; Johnny had his arm wrapped around my waist holding me tightly to his side. "Did you bring the Corvette?" I asked. He shook his head. "Mercedes?" "No," "Volvo?" shook his head again. "Sedan?" shook his head for the third time. "Wrangler? Vanquish? BMW?" "No, no, and no." he said kissing me nose. "I ran," he said. I stopped. "You ran all the way here?" I asked. "Yes." "Why?" I was confused. Why would he run this far if we had cars to drive? "I didn't want to drive separate cars if I convinced you to come home. Or even if I didn't I would have totaled the corvette." He explained. "By the way, I'm driving." He said holding his hands out for the keys. "No." I said. "This is my car," I said sternly. "You don't let me drive the Corvette, so you're not driving my Audi." I walked around him and got in the drivers seat. He slid in next to me. "Man," he said. "I did not see that reaction coming. You're so defensive with your car." I smiled and ran my hand across the black dashboard. "That's because it's the only baby I have," I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We got to school late, and I missed three classes. Johnny and I went to history together, and handed our late passes to the teacher who handed us our test. I didn't have to study to know all these answers. Most of these things happened while I was growing up. Same with Johnny. We glided right through and took them back to the teacher's desk. "Done already?" Mrs. Peterson asked. We nodded and sat down. Spanish was boring, but Edward was relived to see that I was back. He kept sneaking glances in my direction. _Why do you keep looking at me?_ I asked. Edward sighed and shook his head. Johnny was waiting outside my classroom when Spanish was over. He kissed me diligently. I could see Edward smiling out the corner of my eye when he saw us. I smiled and watched as he hurried towards lunch. I looked up at Johnny who was smiling after our brother. I didn't understand what was going on with Edward, but Johnny knew. "You'll see," Johnny said tugging me to lunch. I saw Aaron walking back to a table and I called out to him. He quickly came over. "Hey," he said giving me a half hug, because Johnny had his arm around me possessively. "What happened? You weren't in school yesterday. I left you a few messages." I frown and took out my phone. Dang! He did leave me messages. "I'm sorry," I said. "I had a nervous break down and had to go stay with my cousins in Denali, Alaska." Aaron frowned. "What happened?" I looked up at Johnny. He nodded for me to give him the reason that I was thinking of. "I still have a concussion from last month's accident and I wasn't feeling too well and we had to cancel the concert, which totally pushed me over the edge." I said. Aaron shook his head. "Did your dad check your head out? And is that why you were getting a headache the other night?" I nodded. "My dad was the one who suggested I go spend some quiet time with my cousins." I replied. "Well, I'm sorry to hear about everything." I just waved it off. "Nah! I'm fine." "And I'm happy to see you and Johnny are together again. Congrats!" I smiled. "Thank you. Would you like to sit with us?" I asked. I thought he was a nice kid. Might as well is prove Jessica Stanley wrong about the Cullens not noticing others. And that we can like the others around us. Johnny laughed. "What?" I asked. "Alice," he replied. "She's jumping up and down, happy to see you smiling again." I smiled and turned back to Aaron. "So are you coming?" I tilted my head slightly and smiled really wide. "I-I-I…" I had to hold back a giggle. "Please?" I whined. "It'll be fun! I need more friends then just my siblings…and a lovable, persistent boyfriend!" Aaron looked at Johnny who just smiled at him. He seemed very intimidated by him. "I won't hurt you, you know." Johnny said. "Sit with us." He pressed. Aaron sighed and finally agreed. All three of us walked to my family's table and sat down. Alice came and hugged me until I couldn't breathe. "I missed you!" she whined. "You stayed away too long. You were supposed to have come back yesterday!" Alice released me. "I'm sorry. Johnny was having fun with Uncle Eleazar. They talked about my great grandfather Johnny Cash." I said. Though she knew I was talking about Eleazar and Johnny talking about his old singing career. "Oh, well next time call me when you're going to be late. Your outfit is uncoordinated!" I rolled my eyes. "Black goes with lime green sis, don't stress!" Alice was looking at Aaron. In fact they all were except Johnny. "Oh! Sorry! Guys this is Aaron Michaels. Aaron these are my siblings, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edw—wait where's Edward?" Alice's eyes shifted to another part of the room and I fallowed. He was sitting at a table by himself, only did I realize that Bella was sitting across from him. "So, as long as I'm being…not smart, we'll try to be friends?" She asked. "That sounds about right." Bella looked down at her hands that were wrapped around her drink. I turned back and started giggling. "What?" Aaron asked. "Edward's flirting with Bella! Oh my god!" I said. "Alexandra doesn't seem to like me very much though. Is she okay with this?" I turned around and saw her looking at me. I smiled and waved at her. Bella's eyes widened and then she looked away. "No, Alex is perfectly fine with us being friends. She just doesn't like it when I get upset." Bella nodded her head. I looked at Johnny who was smiling. "Is this what you meant when you said 'You'll see'?" I asked him. "Yep," Johnny said leaning in to kiss me. Someone hit me with some fruit before I reached Johnny's lips. I looked and Emmett was the only one with fruit on his tray. I looked back at Aaron. "Did Emmett do that?" Aaron was trying to hold back a laugh and nodded. Grabbing the salad off Aaron tray I said; "Do you mind?" "Nope, go head." I smiled devilishly and tossed a handful of lettuce at Emmett. "Stop being such a baby about P.D.A, you and Rose kiss all the time! You big baby!" I said. Everyone at our table was rolling with laughter. Emmett had lettuce in his curls and on his hoodie. I was surprised when Rosalie was laughing. "I hate you," he said cleaning himself off. I frowned. "You do?" I made my voice go all sad, and depressed. I turned into Johnny's arms and pretended to cry. He rubbed my back. "Nice one Emmett!" Rosalie shot at him. "Why do you have to do that? Playfully throw stuff at her, and when she does the same you get irritated!" She was a very good actress, because her voice sounded really angry. "Excuse me for a moment," I heard Edward say to Bella. I heard him walk over to our table. "Emmett you're so self absorbed!" he yelled and yanked me out of Johnny's arms. "Come on Honey," he said smoothing my hair. "Come sit with me and Bella, you too Johnny and Aaron. You don't need to sit with Emmett. The rest of my family will take care of him." I heard them get up and grab their trays. We walked over to Bella and sat down. Johnny had pulled me onto his lap, I buried my face in his chest, muffling my "crying". "Is she alright?" Bella asked alarmed. "No." Aaron said. "Emmett was being a jerk." I was surprised he felt so comfortable talking about my family like that in front of my family. No one said anything to him. I could hear my sisters yelling at Emmett, and Jasper was trying to calm them down, but was also reprimanding Emmett for being stupid. Johnny whispered in my ear. "That was the best sibling fighting scene we had in public. I'm proud of you." I smiled and peeked at him. "Are you okay?" Aaron asked removing my hair from my face. "Yeah," I muttered sadly. "I think so." I pretended to wipe my tears away with the back of my hand. "Bella, I'm sorry for having Edward interrupt your conversation. And I'm sorry for being too harsh on you at the hospital." I really was sorry for that part. "It-s-s…fine," she managed to say. "I understand your concern for your brother." I got off Johnny's lap and sat in between my husband and Aaron. We sat and talked and Bella seemed uncomfortable, Aaron looked undecided. Suddenly Bella shot up looking frantic. "We're going to be late." "We're not going to class. It's healthy to ditch class once in awhile," Edward said, twirling the lid of her lemonade bottle fast. That should have blurred. It probably did to Aaron and Bella. "Well I am, and I assume Aaron is going to class, too." Aaron shook his head. "I have to leave actually. I have an orthodontist appointment. I'm getting my braces put on," he said making a face. "My friends say it's going to hurt." "Well," Johnny said. "Beauty is pain." I laughed. So did Aaron. Bella had already left, and Aaron was getting up to throw his trash out. I got up to hug him. "Thanks for sitting with us," I said in his ear. He pulled back and kissed my cheek. "No problem. Can I sit with you guys tomorrow? I had a lot of fun." I shook my head. "We won't be here tomorrow. But you can sit with us on when we get back." He frowned. "Why?" "We're starting the weekend early." His face puckered. "What are you doing?" "My father wanted to go hiking tomorrow. I haven't hiked in awhile and I need some exercise, I gained some weight. I won't fit in my dress for the dance." Johnny smacked my arm. "Owe," "You're not fat!" he growled. "I didn't say I was. I just said I gained weight." This time Edward hit me. "You weigh 123lb. same as last year. I'm sure you didn't gain weight!" I rolled my eyes, and Aaron laughed. "I agree with your brother and Johnny. You look fine." "Have you seen my thighs?" I said propping my foot on a chair. I pointed at it. "Look at it!" though my jeans were tight fitting around my legs you can still see the size of them. "Alexandra, you have muscles! You kick box!" Johnny said. Which was true, me and Johnny took private kick boxing lessons with a vampire who used to be a kick boxer when he was human. The kid was really good. "Well, I got to go, my mom will be mad if I miss the appointment…again. Alexandra you look fine. Don't let anyone put you down." And then he walked away. I turned back to my brother. "Why are we skipping sixth hour?" "Their blood typing in class. If you want to go be my guess," I punched him in the kidneys. I blocked my thoughts so he couldn't get out of the way from my blow. "Owe," he braced himself on the table. "That hurt really bad," he huffed. I smiled. "Sweet success!" I giggled. Johnny pulled me to his lap. "You've been quite violent lately," he observed. I looked down. I was violent lately. "I don't think she hunts enough," Edward said. "I just hunted!" I said defensively. I turned back to Johnny. "I'm _so_ sorry I hit you! I didn't even think about it." "It's fine, Baby. You were upset." He ran his fingers through my hair, moving it from my neck so he could kiss the hollow beneath my ear.


End file.
